Por casualidad
by ozora no hime
Summary: Una noche Shun es castigado por haberse ido con sus amigos y descuidar el entrenamiento de esa tarde, es entonces cuando encuentra a Alice ¿que pasara despues de este encuentro? Bueno, es el primer fic que publico, por favor leanlo y opinen
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico y de cierto modo el primero que escribo tambien, ya que el resto eran historias originales, llevo bastante tiempo entrando aqui a leer, pero soy nueva en esto de publicar asi que cualquier error o algo por el estilo, les agradeceria que me avisaran. Por favor dejenme sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, en fin todo lo que se les ocurra._

_Ah si! segun eh leido en otros fics, debo aclarar que la serie de Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Dicho esto, les dejo el fic._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El frío de esa noche era terrible, incluso un anciano tan exigente como él, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber mandado a su nieto a correr por toda la ciudad sin una chaqueta para abrigarse decentemente.

- ¡Pero se lo tiene merecido! Nadie lo mando a faltar a su entrenamiento por ir a jugar con sus amigos- se excuso para evitar que el arrepentimiento le penetrara por completo.

- ¿esta seguro de que no se le paso la mano un poco? – dijo Skyress en su hombro, a lo que el viejo la volteo a ver con cara de "no quiero escuchar eso de ti" – quiero decir, no tenía que mandarlo fuera, solo hubiera intensificado el entrenamiento – repuso rápidamente.

- de todos modos tenia pensado buscar como mejorar su resistencia, además el correr le ayudara a disminuir el frío – dijo consolándose mas a si mismo que al bakugan que estaba junto a él – aunque ya se tardó un poco – susurró con un dejo de preocupación.

Sin embargo ambos se sorprendieron al ver llegar al chico bastante apurado, con un bakugan en su mano y una chica (igual de desabrigada que él) en sus brazos. Antes de que su abuelo o Skyress hablaran, Shun se adelanto:

- ¿Podemos dejar las preguntas para después? Primero debemos ayudarla – acto seguido entro a la mansión para buscar como hacer que la chica reaccionara.

El abuelo se apresuro a ayudarle y Skyress se acerco al bakugan recién llegado para enterarse de la situación. Pero este solo repitió "Alice, Alice, ya esta todo bien" antes de volverse una pelota. Por lo que supusieron que ese era el nombre de la chica y que la había pasado bastante mal. Al prestar atención a la muchacha, se dieron cuenta de que no traía zapatos, su ropa (que consistía en una camiseta amarilla y un pescador azul) estaba algo rasgada. También tenía unos pequeños cortes en la mejilla y en la pierna (por suerte nada graves) además de algunos golpes.

Shun la dejó en la primera habitación a la que entraron y buscó algunas sabanas para que la muchacha entrara en calor, mientras el abuelo buscaba alguna fragancia para despertarla. Entonces Skyress empezaba con el interrogatorio correspondiente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Shun?

- No tengo la mas minima idea, mientras iba corriendo casi me tropiezo con ella, estaba cubierta de nieve y al parecer tenia a ese bakugan entre sus manos, que en cuanto me vio, salio y me pidió que la ayudara, si te soy honesto de no ser por él no la hubiera visto – dijo volteando a ver a la pequeña pelota que reposaba a la par de la infortunada.

El abuelo volvió con un pequeño frasco, incorporaron un poco a la chica para que inhalara la fragancia. Lo que hizo que recuperara la consciencia lentamente.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo aun somnolienta, pero de repente se sobresaltó - ¡¡¡HYDRANOID!!! – parecía bastante asustada.

- Tranquila, tu bakugan esta a la par tuya – la tranquilizo Shun, acto seguido la muchacha volteo a su lado y al ver a su bakugan lo tomo entre sus manos y lo froto contra su cara, con una expresión mas relajada.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

- Cálmate, soy Shun Kazami, este es mi abuelo y estas en mi casa, te encontré inconsciente en la calle y te traje aquí.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias - respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

- Dale las gracias a tu bakugan, de no ser por él no te hubiera visto.

- Ahora cuéntanos jovencita, ¿Qué hacías tan tarde tirada en la calle, sola y en esas condiciones?

- emmm, bueno, estaba siendo perseguida por unos tipos que querían quitarme mi bakugan, recuerdo que los perdí de vista y de repente me sentí pesada y supongo que perdí la consciencia – respondió mientras se frotaba un poco la cabeza.

- no creo que te hagan tanto daño, solo por quitarte tu bakugan – dijo el abuelo, lo que puso nerviosa a Alice.

- Para que te hicieran cortes y golpes debió de haber sucedido algo mas – presiono Shun, poniendo más nerviosa a Alice.

- Yo… este… lo… lo que paso… - empezó a balbucear.

- Déjenla en paz, debe estar bastante aturdida aun – la defendió Skyress – mejor déjenla descansar, y mañana nos contara todo.

Los dos hombres accedieron, le acomodaron un cuarto a la chica y la dejaron descansar, pero antes de que se fueran:

- Se que es un poco tarde para esto pero, mi nombre es Alice Gehabich y este (mostrado a su bakugan) es Alpha Hydranoid, muchas gracias por ayudarnos – dijo con una profunda reverencia.

- OH, así que no te olvidas de tus modales, me agradas chiquilla, es bueno saber que mi nieto trajo a una chica tan agradable – respondió el abuelo, mientras que Shun solo asentía en silencio.

Mas tarde Alice dormía profundamente, mientras Shun y su abuelo comentaban sobre ella.

- Ya dime la verdad Shun ¿de donde sacaste a esa chica? – dijo el anciano con una mirada pícara, mientras se servia un poco mas de sake.

- ¿de que hablas?

- ah vamos, no creo que tengas tanta suerte como para encontrarte un chica tan linda, y encima hacer el papel de salvador.

- Creo que el sake ya se te subió a la cabeza, será mejor que te vayas a dormir tú también, además a tu edad beber tanto, te hará daño – dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba y le quitaba la botella de sake al anciano.

- ¡Oye! No me trates como a un vejete inútil, aun puedo dar bastante guerra, así que devuélveme mi sake – dijo tratando de recuperar la botella, pero Shun lo esquivo fácilmente, haciendo que el viejo tropezara.

- No quiero decirte viejo, pero recuerda que tú mismo dices que la edad y el alcohol pueden acabar incluso con el ninja más fuerte y aguerrido – le reprendió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y lo encaminaba a su habitación.

- ¡yo no dije nada de la edad! – se quejo el abuelo al acomodarse en su futon.

- sí, sí, descansa – respondió el pelinegro al tiempo que se retiraba.

- No puedo creer que ya llego el tiempo en que él me regaña a mí – murmuro el viejo cuando el muchacho estuvo fuera.

- Shun – lo llamó Skyress – mira.

El chico se asomo a la habitación donde se encontraba Alice, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. No pudo reprimir un impulso ¿protector? Y se acercó a la muchacha.

- Tranquila, ya todo está bien, no sé qué te pasó, pero ahora estas a salvo conmigo – susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Al sentir el contacto Alice se calmó e incluso un casi imperceptible color carmín apareció en su rostro, lo que hizo preguntarse al muchacho si realmente estaba dormida. Entonces se percató de lo que había hecho y dicho, provocando que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Skyress lo notó pero no dijo nada. Shun decidió ir a su habitación, ya que hacía demasiado frío para estar en el techo, una vez allí, platicó con su amiga.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Skyress?

- Parece que la pasó bastante mal, como tú piensas, es difícil que alguien se obsesione tanto por obtener un bakugan, al punto de maltratar así a una chica.

- Tal vez le robaron o algo así, eso explicaría el porqué no tenía zapatos.

- Si y puede que los ladrones se hayan querido propasar con ella, eso explicaría los cortes y el que su ropa este rasgada – dijo volteando a ver al muchacho – después de todo es una chica muy linda.

- Skyress – la reprendió dándose cuenta de la intención de su amiga.

- No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, además me parece que estas bastante interesado en ella.

- No estoy interesado, solo estoy… sorprendido.

- Claro, no todos los días tienes la suerte de que te castiguen y te encuentras a una linda chica, y que además te toque ayudarla.

- ¿que pasa contigo? No me digas que estas celosa – bromeo un poco.

- Vamos Shun, no trates de evadirme.

- No me molestes Skyress, admito que es bonita, pero no estoy interesado… por lo menos no en ella específicamente, solo me intriga un poco el porqué del estado en que la encontré.

- Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que no nos dijeras que la curáramos o algo así.

- No lo hice porque tú y tu abuelo la hubieran seguido interrogando, me pareció que no se sentía muy cómoda.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Acaso no la ayudamos?

- Si, pero es una chica, esta lastimada, sola en un lugar que no conoce, con un anciano y un muchacho que no paran de hacerle preguntas, y encima su compañero esta a la par suya inconsciente, es normal que este nerviosa e incómoda. Además si te hubieras puesto a curarla, y si mi teoría es correcta, eso la hubiera puesto peor ¿si me entiendes?

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Sabes? en eso te pareces a mamá, puedes comprender todo y sabes perfectamente que hacer en el momento oportuno.

- No lo creo, es solo que tu abuelo no te ah enseñado a ponerte en el lugar de los demás e insisto, te estás interesando en ella.

- Claro que no, ¿Por qué debería…? – Skyress lo interrumpió.

- Porque eres un chico, Shun, tienes 17 años, y es normal que te intereses en las chicas.

- Si, si, ya sé que soy una adolescente y todo eso, pero ya no me molestes – dijo dándose por vencido en disuadir a su compañera.

- Esta bien, será mejor que duermas, tu abuelo querrá que repongas tu entrenamiento y tu castigo desde muy temprano.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches.

- Descansa.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! aqui estoy molestando de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews ^_^ casi me pongo a llorar cuando los lei y gracias por la bienvenida, a partir de este episodio tratare de ir incluyendo a los demas personajes jeje. Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el segundo cap._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Shun… ¡Shun! Despierta – lo llamó Skyress, mientras le picoteaba la cara para despertarlo.

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

- Tienes trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Trabajo? Si te refieres al entrenamiento, el abuelo tendrá resaca, así que estaré libre ¿o lo dices por el castigo? – respondió confundido.

- No, me refiero a nuestra invitada, debemos curar sus heridas antes de que se le infecten, me preocupan esos cortes en especial – aclaro el bakugan.

- Pero tú dijiste… - fue interrumpido por su amiga.

- Se lo que dije, pero estoy segura de que ya descansada, será capaz de aguantar un interrogatorio, como el que le harán – respondió.

- De acuerdo – suspiró mientras se ponía en pie y se encaminaba a la ducha, pero de repente cambio de dirección y encendió la computadora.

- ¿que haces? – preguntó Skyress confundida.

- Siento que voy a necesitar ayuda, así que la pediré – respondió tranquilamente el muchacho.

- Pero dudo que alguien esté conectado a estas horas, es un poco temprano.

- No te preocupes, Dan y Runo siempre se levantan temprano para hablar en privado, les interrumpiré la charla, pero a cambio, les daré la oportunidad para que tengan una especie de cita – explicó algo divertido por imaginarse lo furioso que se pondría Dan por haber interrumpido una vez más otro intento de confesión.

No era que quisiera interferir con ellos, es más, le gustaría que por fin se arreglaran así tal vez peleaban menos, pero le resultaba divertido ver como Dan empezaba a balbucear palabras raras e inentendibles, para luego acabar hecho una furia.

- Comprendo – dijo Skyress.

Luego de eso, el joven se duchó, se vistió y se conectó a internet. Como supuso, Dan estaba balbuceando algo como "veras Runo, yo…" solo que dicho por Dan era muy difícil entenderlo. El susodicho se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había conectado, y tuvo que desistir de su confesión, sin mencionar que hacía lo imposible por comprender que Shun los estaba citando a él y a Runo para que fueran a su casa en un par de horas mientras contenía las ganas de matar a su amigo, o por lo menos asesinar el monitor.

Por parte de Runo, parecía algo decepcionada y a la vez ¿aliviada? Bueno, la cuestión era que ella quedó bastante confundida por la repentina invitación y la escasa explicación que el pelinegro les daba, que fue algo así como "necesito su ayuda, los espero en mi casa dentro de un rato, mas les vale que vengan". Acto seguido dejó a los dos jóvenes en la red, bastante confundidos, se encaminó donde su invitada y se sorprendió de encontrarla despierta, informando a su bakugan de la situación en que se encontraban.

- Buenos días – dijo Alice sorprendida en cuanto se percató de la presencia del joven.

- Buenos días – respondió Skyress - ¿te asustamos?

- Solo un poco – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- Buenos días – dijo Hydranoid – ¿así que ustedes son nuestros salvadores? disculpen las molestias que les hemos causado.

- No hay problema, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – contestó Shun mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios (que casualmente guardaban en esa habitación) – ahora te desinfectaré esos cortes y veré esos golpes.

- No… no es necesario, mu… muchas gracias – tartamudeaba la muchacha un tanto sonrojada.

- Claro que es necesario, no sabemos si esos cortes son muy profundos, o si te rompiste algo – se quejaba cada cabeza de Hydranoid.

- Tiene razón, aunque a simple vista no parecen muy graves, pero nunca está de más prevenir – apoyo Skyress.

- Pero… - intentó protestar la joven.

- Nada de peros, ahora no te muevas – dijo el pelinegro, mientras desinfectaba el corte en la mejilla de la muchacha.

Esta se sonrojo un poco, ya que el muchacho tenía su rostro bastante cerca del de ella, pero él pareció no darse cuenta. Siguió con su trabajo y cuando termino le puso una curita, se sintió aliviado al comprobar que el corte realmente no era grave. Lo siguiente sería curar el corte de la pierna, y allí se percató de que sería bastante incomodo, pero ya se había comprometido a hacerlo. Así que decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo, puso su cara más inexpresiva y procedió, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la muchacha tenía la cara roja y desviaba la vista nerviosamente. Cuando terminó, procedió a vendar la herida.

Alice sintió gran alivio cuando notó que el chico había terminado de atenderla. Si bien, hace algunos meses era normal para ella recibir ese tipo de atenciones, en ese momento se sentía bastante incómoda, el joven le inspiraba confianza, pero ese era el problema, estaba en un punto en el que debía desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra.

Cuando ambos se quisieron dar cuenta, sus bakugan se habían ido, dejándolos en una situación terrible, ya que Shun empezaba a darse cuenta de que las rasgaduras en las ropas de la chica eran algo sugerentes y ella seguía debatiéndose entre confiar o desconfiar de su anfitrión. En un intento de que su mente y las hormonas no le jugaran una mala pasada, el muchacho levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Alice, que lo observaba fijamente sin darse cuenta. Mantuvieron el contacto visual un par de minutos, ambos perdiéndose en las orbes del otro y en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que se estaban acercando demasiado y ambos retrocedieron dándose la espalda, con la cara completamente roja.

- Yo… este… lo siento – dijo Alice.

- Discúlpame Tú a mí, no sé que me pasó – respondió Shun ya más tranquilo.

Justo en ese momento, sus compañeros volvieron.

- Alice, buenas noticias, ya resolví el problema – decía Hydranoid.

- ¿eh? ¿Cuál problema? – preguntó Alice confundida.

- Se quedaran aquí – informo Skyress.

- ¿que? – dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

- Veras, Shun, Hydranoid me contó que vienen de Rusia y que no tienen realmente un lugar a donde ir, así que fuimos a hablar con tu abuelo y lo convencimos de que los dejara quedarse aquí – explicó Skyress.

- Pero Hydranoid, no podemos causar más molestias, es suficiente con que nos hayan salvado la vida, ya nos las arreglaremos – protestó la chica.

- Nada de eso, sabes perfectamente que no hubiéramos aguantado mucho tiempo mas así – dijo el bakugan darkus.

- ¿y se puede saber cómo convencieron a ese viejo tacaño?

- ah, sobre eso – empezó Hydranoid – tendremos que hacernos cargo de los quehaceres, pero el anciano dijo que nos preocupáramos mas por ocuparnos adecuadamente de la comida y de cuidarlo en sus resacas.

- ¿eso les dijo? – pregunto Shun entre incrédulo y divertido.

- eso nos dio a entender – explico el bakugan ventus.

- Comprendo.

- Por cierto, también tendremos que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que dijo que no nos dará dinero, aunque tampoco nos lo quitara.

- Típico de él – suspiró el pelinegro – pues, entonces está decidido, bienvenidos Alice, Hydranoid.

- Gracias – respondieron, aunque Alice no estaba convencida del todo.

- ah, sí, creo que puedo ayudarte con lo del trabajo – dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa juguetona.

Skyress pensaba que su compañero había tenido razón al llamar a sus amigos, obviamente no es como si hubiera sabido que eso iba a suceder. Pero sin duda, su presentimiento había dado en el blanco.

- Por cierto, ¿acaban de venir de Rusia?

- No, llegamos hace dos semanas.

- ¿y donde se habían estado quedando?

- En diversos lugares – respondió, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

- Parece ser que te asaltaron ¿Dónde dejaste el resto de tus cosas?

- No tenemos – dijo Hydranoid – digamos que teniamos mucha prisa al salir del país y nos robaron el resto del dinero.

- ¿Y por que tuvieron que salir tan de prisa? – insistió el muchacho, cada vez mas intrigado.

- ah… pues… sobre eso…. – dijo una muy nerviosa Alice.

- ¿que les pasó? ¿Huyen de algo o alguien? – presiono Shun.

El debate de confiar o no había vuelto, Hydranoid no decía nada, lo dejaba a criterio de Alice. Esta por su parte, no sabía que decir. Pero justo en ese momento, el abuelo de Shun vino a informar que los amigos de este habían llegado.

La chica no pudo sentirse más aliviada, incluso no se percató de que se le escapo un suspiro, a lo que el muchacho le lanzo una mirada penetrante, para luego salir a recibir a sus amigos.

- Vamos – le dijo Skyress a sus invitados.

- ¿eh? – respondieron.

- Si, vamos, quiero presentarles a mis amigos – dijo Shun.

Acto seguido, Alice intentó levantarse pero le costó bastante, ya que sus heridas le molestaban bastante. El muchacho se dio cuenta, así que la ayudó haciendo de apoyo.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Dan y Runo dándose la espalda con expresión de enfado y la cara totalmente roja.

Cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, Dan se volteo inmediatamente, dispuesto a asesinar a su amigo, o por lo menos a decirle unas cuantas verdades. Pero se quedo perplejo al percatarse de la chica que venía acompañándolo.

Runo vio la escena y también se quedó boquiabierta. Sin embargo al notar que Dan se había sonrojado, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa y odiar un poquito a la chica. Antes de que dijeran algo, Shun hablo.

- Te los presento, este idiota de aquí es Dan y la chica se llama Runo – dijo dirigiéndose a Alice, para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos – Chicos les presento a Alice.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Dan – ¡espera! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo que idiota???!!! – se quejaba. Ante lo cual las chicas soltaron una pequeña risita.

- Mucho gusto – saludó Runo - y si Dan, eres un idiota – dijo mirando al susodicho con cierto desprecio.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aqui la continuacion, gracias por dejar reviews n_n no estoy tan contenta con este capitulo, me parece que no me quedó tan bien, pero no puedo concentrarme en corregirlo, porque estoy loca por escribir el que sigue antes de que se me olvide la idea, y creo que tambien ustedes van a querer la conti pronto muajajajajaja, sin mas les dejo el capitulo 3 n_n_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- ¿y bien? ¿Para que soy bueno? – dijo Dan una sonrisa

- Para nada – respondió Runo con cara de aburrida.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – contestó furioso.

- Lo que escuchaste – dijo de igual manera la peliazul.

- Ya cálmense, no peleen – dijo Shun.

- Oigan niños, cálmense, hay gente que esta delicada aquí – gritó el abuelo de Shun desde el interior – Shun, ven acá.

Mientras el joven obedecía, Alice observaba divertida como Dan y Runo querían pulverizarse el uno al otro con la mirada, al tiempo que trataba de que su estomago no protestara tan fuerte por la falta de alimento. Unos minutos después Shun regresó y dijo:

- Al anciano se le acaba de antojar que quiere comida de tu casa Runo.

- Ah es cierto, ustedes no desayunan aun – comentó Skyress.

- Eso me recuerda, ¿no deberías estar en tu entrenamiento a estas horas? – preguntó Dan intrigado, ya que era raro que su amigo dejara de lado su formación como Ninja.

- Si, de hecho debería estar castigado por que cierta persona (cof Dan cof) me entretuvo mucho tiempo ayer – respondió mirando con un poco de molestia a su amigo – pero gracias a la llegada de Alice, al abuelo se le ocurrió ponerse a beber anoche, así que tiene resaca.

- OH, así que fuiste como un ángel caído del cielo para Shun – Bromeo Dan – ya que gracias a ti no lo castigaron – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la chica.

- Ya Dan, no la molestes – chilló Runo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

- Aunch, solo era una broma – se quejó el castaño, mientras se sobaba el golpe.

- Si, si, pero igual estas molestándola – dijo Runo – y será mejor que ya nos encaminemos a mi casa, así podremos comer antes de que abran.

Y dicho esto, se dirigieron a la casa de Runo, esta y Dan se extrañaron de que Shun fuera cargando a Alice. Y fue entonces cuando se percataron de las heridas de la chica y de su falta de calzado. Dan quiso preguntar, pero Drago y Runo lo disuadieron de hacerlo, ya les contarían luego.

Skyress y Hydranoid le preguntaron a la peliazul, si le podría prestar algo de ropa a Alice, ya que ella era bastante tímida como para pedirlo por si misma. Runo dudó un poco, pero pensó que si era amiga de Shun, no podía ser mala persona, así que se ofreció para asistir a la rusa en lo que pudiera.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Runo llevó a Alice a su habitación y le prestó algo de ropa, también le dijo a su mamá que preparara tres desayunos (ella ya había comido). Luego dejo a la chica para que se cambiara, mientras iba con los chicos para informarse de la situación. Shun les contó lo que sabía y lo extraño que le parecía la situación de la muchacha.

- Awwwww, nuestro pequeño Shun ya llegó a esa edad – empezó a bromear Dan

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el pelinegro algo arisco.

- Que finalmente te llegó el tiempo en que ves a determinada chica y piensas "quiero protegerla pase lo que pase" – siguió su broma

- has estado viendo demasiado anime, y al parecer shojo – gruño el Ninja.

- espera un momento Dan – dijo Runo tratando de contener la risa - ¿estas diciendo que Shun se enamoro de Alice?

- si, no puedo creer que nuestro pequeño Ninja este creciendo tanto – dijo el castaño mientras le revolvía el pelo a su amigo.

- No hables como si fueras mayor que yo, además, ella no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, solo tengo simple y sana curiosidad por saber que le pasó – respondió tratando de parecer severo, pero el ligero rubor en su cara no lo ayudaba mucho.

- já! Aunque seas un año mayor que yo, eh crecido y madurado en aspectos que tu no – el pelinegro lo quedó viendo con una ceja alzada - ah, vamos. Es casi imposible que te tomes tantas molestias por una persona, y mucho menos una desconocida – siguió Dan – admítelo, te gusta.

- No, además, en este preciso momento no eres el más indicado para decir eso, si te das cuenta, estas en total desventaja – contentó con una sonrisa triunfal (obviamente se refería a que a la par tenía a Runo y que podria delatarlo si quisiera)

Este último comentario hizo que Dan se pusiera rojo como tomate y dejó a Runo bastante confundida.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Runo, Alice ya se había cambiado, pero estaba reflexionando sobre si contar o no lo que le sucedió. Por una parte tenía miedo de volver a confiar, encima confiar en unos desconocidos, no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez y por otro lado, no contaba con nadie más, estaba casi sola en un país extranjero y realmente necesitaba ayuda. Al final, decidió confiar de nuevo, sabía que podría acabar arrepintiéndose, pero también necesitaba desahogarse.

Para cuando bajó, encontró a Dan discutiendo con Shun y a Runo con la mirada perdida. El pequeño escándalo se calmó en cuanto la oyeron bajar, la madre de la peliazul les sirvió el desayuno y Alice hizo lo imposible por que las quejas de su estomago no se escucharan, al tiempo que trataba de no comer como desquiciada.

- ah, casi lo olvido – dijo Shun cuando hubieron terminado de comer – Alice esta buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿crees que podría trabajar aquí Runo?

- Yo creo que si, pero déjame consultarlo con mis padres – respondió

- OH, por supuesto – dijo el padre de la muchacha desde la barra – últimamente hemos tenido mas clientela de la usual, no nos vendría mal un par de manos más.

- Entonces esta decidido, ¿crees que puedas empezar pasado mañana? (al día siguiente no abrían) – dijo la mamá, que estaba a la par del padre.

- Claro, muchísimas gracias por todo – agradeció con una profunda reverencia – en verdad se los agradezco mucho, a ustedes también – dijo volteando se donde sus nuevos amigos.

- No me agradezcas, aun no eh hecho nada por ti – dijo Dan volteando a ver a la puerta – aunque debo decir, que si Alice va a trabajar aquí, parece que la clientela va a aumentar bastante – agregó mientras observaba a un grupo de individuos que casi estaban babeando la puerta del negocio, viendo descaradamente a Alice.

- Por cierto, Marucho llamó hace un rato, dijo que no te olvidaras de que hoy Julie viene de visita – informó Trigrera.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hora es? – se sobresaltó la peliazul.

- Tarde – respondió Shun.

- Bueno Alice, parece que seguirás conociendo mas amigos el día de hoy – agregó Dan con una sonrisa. A lo que ella solo asintió sonriente.

- Como sea, apresurémonos – dijo Runo mientras salía del lugar prácticamente arrastrando a sus amigos – Nos vemos – gritó desde la puerta, los demás se despidieron con una mueca.

- Cuídense – gritó el padre.

Shun ayudaba a Alice sirviéndole de apoyo, pero ella recordó algo.

- ¿No íbamos a llevarle comida a tu abuelo?

- No te preocupes por él – respondió calmadamente. La chica solo lo miró, confundida.

- Apresúrense o Julie nos va a matar – gritaba Runo, quien estaba más adelante con Dan

- Vamos, ten consideración, ¿no ves que esta lastimada? Seguro que Julie entiende – dijo el castaño.

- ahh, lo siento – dijo Runo algo apenada.

Les costó un poco llegar a casa de Marucho, ya que a Alice se le dificultaba caminar y además estaban siendo seguidos muy de cerca por los recientes admiradores de esta. Lo cual no dejó de molestar a sus amigos, la muchacha solo sonreía apenada y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. En una de esas Dan estaba realmente arto, así que se devolvió donde los seguidores a darles el sermón de su vida, lo que acabo despachándolos.

- Creo que ahora si puedo darte las gracias – dijo la rusa – estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

- No fue nada – respondió Dan con una sonrisa orgullosa – bueno, ya llegamos.

- ¿esta es la casa de su amigo? – dijo la muchacha boquiabierta.

- Si, bastante impresionante ¿verdad? – Respondió Runo – pero espera a ver el interior, yo me quede sin aliento la primera vez que vine.

Entraron y fueron conducidos donde Marucho, quien ya estaba con Julie. Ella estaba comentándole sobre el sermón que les daría a sus amigos por tardarse tanto, cuando los vio entrar se dispuso a regañarlos, pero sorprendió de ver que traían a una chica y además de todo con heridas.

- Marucho, Julie, les presento a Alice, es una amiga nuestra – presentó Dan

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Julie y él es Marucho - saludó Julie.

- Disculpen por irrumpir aquí repentinamente – se disculpo Alice.

- No hay problema, si eres amiga de Dan y los demás, eres bienvenida – respondió cortésmente Marucho – Aunque me pareces conocida ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

- emm, no estoy segura.

- ¿y por qué tienes esas horribles heridas? – preguntó Julie asustada.

Shun quedó viendo a Alice quien empezaba con la misma explicación que había dado en la mansión Kazami, mientras el pelinegro pensaba ¿qué no había dicho que no tenía mucho de estar en Japón? Le pareció muy raro que ella pudiera conocer a Marucho.

En ese momento Preyas, que estaba haciendo alguna maniobra para sorprender a sus amigos bakugan, sin querer encendió la enorme televisión.

Vieron la noticia de que la joven nieta del famoso científico Michael Gehabich, estaba desaparecida desde hace dos meses, en la pantalla se podía ver al anciano bastante alterado y a la par la foto de Alice, entonces apareció un joven de cabello corto plateado que se disponía a dar declaraciones, según la cinta que aparecía abajo se llamaba Klaus Von Herzen. Al fondo se podía ver al científico siendo llevado al interior de su mansión por un joven que portaba unos extraños lentes que le servían de mascara.

Todos voltearon a ver a Alice, cada uno con preguntas y suposiciones diferentes. Sin embargo la joven parecía extremadamente asustada, los bakugan habían podido ver el cambio de expresión de la muchacha, antes de ver a esos muchachos, ella había estado a punto de llorar por ver a su abuelo, pero ahora estaba completamente en shock, alimentando las dudas de sus nuevos amigos. Finalmente Shun se animo a hablar.

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que nos hables un poco mas de ti.

Alice salió de su trance y asintió cabizbaja, Marucho pidió un vaso de agua para ella. Todos hacían un esfuerzo por esperar a que la chica se calmara y empezara su historia. Cierto ninja estaba más que impaciente, de no ser por su carácter y el entrenamiento por el que había pasado, definitivamente no se hubiera podido contener las ganas de zarandearla y hacerle hablar.

Cuando la muchacha se calmó, empezó su historia:

- Como todos se habrán dado cuenta, soy la nieta de Michael Gehabich, el joven de cabello plateado es el nieto de la hermana de mi abuelo, y el muchacho de lentes extraños, se llama Masquerade, es el hijo del socio mayoritario de mis padres, quienes murieron hace cerca de un año. Básicamente por culpa de esos dos muchachos tuve que huir de mi país, gracias a Hydranoid eh logrado llegar hasta aquí. Por cierto debo aclarar que Hydranoid originalmente era el bakugan de Masquerade. Nos ha seguido desde que me fui de la mansión, ayer mandó a unos tipos a "persuadirme" de que vuelva a casa.

Ahora varias cosas empezaban a tener sentido para Shun, quien junto a sus amigos, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Alice. No pudo evitar apretar los puños y odiar a ese tal Masquerade junto a los tipos que contrató por haber dejado a Alice en el estado en que la encontró. Decidió concentrarse en lo que la muchacha decía, sino no podría contener las ganas de ir a buscar a esos tipos para darles una paliza.

_To be continued…_

_Eso es todo... por ahora, en el proximo sabremos los detalles de la situación de Alice, no esperen muchos flashback, pero si mucho odio por parte de Shun hacia Masquerade y Klaus. Muajajajajajaja._

_Matta ne~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! aqui continuando la historia, el capitulo no me quedo como me lo imagine al principio, pero fue porque me invadio la pereza y no escribia, y como no escribia iba cambiando de ideas y cosas asi, bueno, de todos modos ahi les va..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los cinco adolescentes con sus compañeros bakugan, observaban pacientemente a la pelirroja mientras tomaba aire e impulso para hablar, comprendían que lo que estaba a punto de decirles no le resultaba agradable. Finalmente, la chica se decidió a hablar.

- Todo esto comenzó hace cuatro meses, aun no me reponía de la muerte de mis padres, era como una autista, al principio lo único que me contentaba era la compañía de mis supuestos amigos y de mi abuelo, pero poco a poco me fui encerrando mas en mi mundo sin darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Bueno, luego supe que esto lo provocaron ellos como parte de su plan. pero yo no notaba como mi abuelo de repente tenía más trabajo porque los padres de Masquerade y Klaus se iban adueñando de los negocios de mi familia, y tampoco note que ellos se iban adueñando de mi casa. Hasta que un día…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yo deambulaba sin rumbo por la mansión, era como una sonámbula, pero de repente escuche nombrar a mis padres, me di cuenta de que estaba en un área ya no muy frecuentada en la mansión: el estudio de mi padre, empezaba a evocar su recuerdo, pero algo me saco del trance en el que empezaba a sumergirme.

Una voz menciono mi nombre, la reconocí como la voz de Masquerade, entonces recordé que él estaba en casa, supuestamente para acompañarme. Fue como si me sacaran de la oscuridad, hacia una luz deslumbrante que me cegaba… pero de inmediato se volvió a convertir en oscuridad, esta vez más tangible que nunca. Escuche más horrorizada que sorprendida la conversación que mantenía con su padre a través del monitor.

- Así es padre, está más distante que nunca, estamos muy cerca del momento perfecto para actuar – decía Masquerade con una arrogante sonrisa.

- Eso espero, aquí el doctor Michael, nos está dando algunos problemas. Pero al parecer Klaus está haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que está empezando a ceder – decía la persona en el monitor – Sin embargo nada será concreto, hasta que hagas la parte más importante de tu trabajo.

- No te preocupes, según Klaus, está a punto de convencerlo de que debe dejar a Alice en manos de alguien, dentro de poco le "confesare" mis "sentimientos" por su nieta – anuncio con una expresión maquiavélica que era legible incluso a través de esos estrambóticos lentes.

Me sentí muy confundida, debido a que aun no captaba mucho de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿que harán si no le agrada la idea?

- Muy simple, le rogare un poco y Klaus le dirá que es lo mejor, que así Alice olvidara la muerte de sus padres, y blablablá… - decía el muchacho con un tono aburrido.

- recuérdame la parte que sigue del plan – demandó el hombre con una sonrisa cínica.

- Me casare con ella, la destruiré todavía más psicológicamente, cuando me asegure de que no se atreverá a reclamarme nada, mataremos a su abuelo, cuando me aburra de presumirla ante toda Rusia, la tirare por ahí, o quizás solo la mate, y nos quedaremos con toda su fortuna.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, que quise creer que había escuchado mal, pero las risas burlonas, cínicas y arrogantes que escuche después, me confirmaron que en efecto, iban en serio. Mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo a reclamarle a mi supuesto mejor amigo, pero logre contenerme y en lugar de eso me escondí para seguir escuchando. Pero al parecer la conversación había terminado, para mi suerte Masquerade no se percató de mi presencia y salió como si nada. Después de eso, seguí actuando igual, con la diferencia de que estaba más tiempo fuera de mi cuarto, cuando me hablaban fingía que no escuchaba, así empezaron a hablar frente a mí de cosas que normalmente me ocultarían.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Fin Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Aun así, no lograba escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con el complot, ni de los empleados, ni de Klaus, ni de Masquerade.

La muchacha relataba todo esto con la voz quebrada, tratando de no echarse a llorar de la rabia, sus nuevos amigos seguían escuchando atentamente, una terrible sensación de impotencia y rabia empezaba a invadirlos. Marucho ya estaba ideando estrategias para proteger a Alice de esos desalmados. Julie tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero se resistía a dejar escapar alguna lágrima por respeto a la pelirroja que ni siquiera se permitía parpadear.

- Luego de un mes, logre escuchar lo que quería – la chica reanudaba su relato.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una vez decidí volver al estudio de mi padre, pensando que Masquerade tal vez tuviera allí algo que me diera más información, pero en el camino, no pude resistirme a entrar a la recamara de mi madre. Mientras empezaba a hundirme en recuerdos, escuche que alguien abría la puerta, así que me escondí en el closet.

Desde la rejilla, pude observar a los dos muchachos, desgraciadamente ya venían hablando en el camino, por lo que no pude escuchar el comienzo, aunque me quedó bastante claro que era lo que venían diciendo.

- Me alegra, Klaus, pronto todo esto será nuestro oficialmente – decía Masquerade con su sonrisita prepotente.

- Si, finalmente podre descansar de esas largas charlas – comentaba Klaus mientras se tumbaba en la cama – y lo mejor es que ya nada puede detenernos.

- Eso es verdad, pero no está de más ser precavidos.

- Ah, por favor, ya se volvió loca, deambula por ahí como zombi, y no escucha a nadie, te aseguro que podríamos prender fuego a todo esto y ella no se daría cuenta hasta que la alcance el fuego.

- Aun así, hasta que el doctor Michael me conceda su mano, no quiero ninguna sorpresa – alego el rubio en tono serio – no después de todo lo que nos ha costado.

- Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Soy un caballero y normalmente no soy partidario de este tipo de cosas, pero realmente estoy harto de fingir ser su amigo – decía el peliplateado – realmente nunca llegue a soportar a Alice, y ni mencionar cuando sus padres acababan de morir, no sé cómo le hice para aguantarla y no burlarme en su cara.

- La verdad es que a mí tampoco me agrado nunca, aunque para mi suerte, se puso bonita, no soportaría una esposa que no estuviera a mi altura.

- Concuerdo con eso, por lo menos no nos avergonzó nunca.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a pedir la mano de mi futura esposa – dijo con tono de burla.

No pude aguantar más y salí a enfrentarlos, recuerdo que estaba muy exaltada, hablaba tan rápido que a mí misma me costaba entender lo que estaba diciendo. Ellos me observaron atentamente durante todo mi discurso, cuando termine, solo se dieron una mirada cómplice y prácticamente me arrastraron a mi cuarto, la única explicación que les daban a los empleados era "ya termino de enloquecer la pobre".

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Fin Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Me mantuvieron encerrada el resto del mes, cuando estaba a punto de escaparme, mi abuelo me visito – tomo algo de aire – para decirme que en una semana seria mi fiesta de compromiso con Masquerade, intente explicarle lo que sucedía, pero le habían lavado el cerebro y está convencido de que enloquecí, a la madrugada siguiente me escape y me fui a casa de mis tíos, que viven al otro lado del país.

Alice no se decidía a continuar, por un lado seguía conteniendo las ganas de llorar y por otro estaba algo aturdida por estar reviviendo esas experiencias. Pero Dan, movido por la curiosidad y en cierto modo por la rabia, se le adelanto a sus amigos en hablar.

- Por favor sigue ¿que sucedió después? - pregunto con toda la suavidad y sutileza que pudo, la rusa asintió con la cabeza gacha y continuo.

- estuve unas semanas allí, pero me encontraron y me llevaron a rastras de vuelta a la mansión, a pesar de que mis tíos se opusieron, ellos no saben nada, pero nunca confiaron en los socios de mis padres, ya que según me dijeron, la familia de Klaus esta resentida con la de mi abuelo, debido a que siempre han estado bajo su sombra y el padre de Masquerade fue mejor amigo y rival del mío desde secundaria…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Luego de volver a la mansión, mis captores se quedaron a solas conmigo, para seguir torturándome con sus maquiavélicos planes.

- ¿Por qué me quieren hacer esto? – Pregunte casi llorando – especialmente tú Masquerade, que yo sepa nuestras familias siempre se han llevado bien.

Klaus sonrió viéndome con cara de burla, mientras mi "novio" reía a carcajadas. Como no paraba de reír, Klaus resolvió explicarme.

- ¿acaso no lo sabes? Tu padre y el de él, fueron rivales desde el momento en que se conocieron, al principio eran buenos amigos, pero la manzana de la discordia fue tu madre.

- ¿que quieres decir?

- Fue una de sus tantas competencias, mi papá nunca perdonó a ninguno, ni a tu madre por romperle el corazón, ni a tu padre por quedarse con ella, su odio se disparó en el momento en que supieron que venias en camino – respondió Masquerade.

- De hecho, todo este plan empezó a maquinarse a unos meses de que nacieras – siguió explicando Klaus – desde el momento en que naciste, nos instruyeron para volvernos tus "amigos de confianza" luego solo debíamos esperar el momento adecuado para actuar.

- El plan original era, que yo haría que te enamoraras de mí, cuando te hicieras cargo de los negocios, me casaría contigo de alguna manera, luego me dejarías a cargo de todo y cuando tuviera el poder absoluto, tú simplemente desaparecerías – termino de hablar con su típica sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver, él debió arreglar esos asuntos con mis padres, no tenia porque hacer todo esto - les grite.

- Eres bastante ingenua - decia Klaus - si hubieran hecho eso, mi familia no tendria su venganza.

- Y no nos podriamos quedar con tú fortuna, así que lo siento por tí - continuo Masquerade - pero como se te ocurrio nacer en esa familia, te convertiste en nuestra "pequeña" venganza - se empezaron a reir descaradamente.

Luego de decirme todo eso, se fueron, pero Masquerade olvido que llevaba a Hydranoid en el bolsillo, él escucho todo y estuvo en total desacuerdo. Me ayudo a escapar robándose la carta que ellos usaban para teletransportarse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Fin Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Después de huir por toda Rusia, en un momento de desesperación acabe apareciendo a Japón, no creí que me encontrara, así que lo de ayer fue un descuido de mi parte, pero creo que gracias a ustedes estaré a salvo por un tiempo – finalizo fingiendo una sonrisa, para luego cambiar a una cara seria – aunque no quisiera causarles problemas.

Los siete bakugan (incluyendo a Preyas Angelo/Diablo) observaban detenidamente las reacciones de los seis jóvenes que tenían en frente: Alice se estaba secando las lagrimas que estaban a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas; Marucho mantenía la vista fija en la taza de té que tenía en frente, como si quisiera encontrar la solución a los problemas de la muchacha allí; Julie sin querer había llorado un poco y estaba limpiándose el rostro, buscando la forma de romper ese momento de tensión.

A los tres muchachos restantes, se les notaba la rabia a flor de piel: Runo cerraba los ojos y los puños con fuerza, tratando de no soltar toda su histeria, rabia e indignación; Shun tenía el ceño fruncido y la ira relucía en sus ojos, los cuales estaban clavados en una pared, como si su enemigo estuviera allí, pero se limitó a tomar un sorbo de té para calmarse; Dan trató, pero no pudo contenerse y al cabo de unos segundos solo un grito que apenas logró sacar de su ensimismamiento a sus amigos, luego de tomar aire volteo a ver a Alice con expresión decidida y dijo transmitiendo esa misma determinación es su voz:

- No te preocupes, cuentas conmigo para todo lo que se ofrezca, no dejare que sabandijas como esas te sigan haciendo daño, sin importar quienes sean.

Luego de esta declaración, uno a uno, el resto de sus amigos confirmaron lo mismo, empezando por Shun y terminando con Julie, sus respectivos bakugan asentían sintiéndose orgullosos de la postura que habían tomado sus compañeros. La extranjera no pudo menos que sonreír agradecida, mientras que unas lagrimas de genuina felicidad rodaban por su cara. Sentía (al igual que cuando Hydranoid se puso de su lado) como si mas rayos de luz penetraban en la densa oscuridad de su vida. Para terminar de aliviar la tensión y relajar a Alice, Julie sugirió ir de compras.

- Pero no tengo dinero – replicaba algo avergonzada la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes por eso – decía Marucho – será un regalo de mi parte.

- Pero, yo no podría acep… - fue interrumpida por Runo.

- Déjate de peros, es hora de que te relajes y disfrutes un poco de la ciudad – decía sonriente.

_To be continued…_

_Al final acabe usando el enojo de Dan y no el de Shun, pero mientras iba escribiendo, recorde que Dan es mas expresivo en todo esto y el niño ninja se desquicia solo una vez por alla, sin contar que queria hacer participar un poco a Marucho y Julie. Bueno, agradesco mucho los reviews que me han dejado y tratare de que no me domine la pereza de nuevo jeje n_nU_

_matta ne~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! aqui otro capitulo, acabe haciendo algo de fanservice para los fans de la pareja de DanxRuno jeje, espero que les guste ^^_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- Insisto – se quejaba cierto castaño – no entiendo porque Shun y yo tenemos que acompañarlos de compras, quiero decir, ustedes van a comprar, Marucho va a pagar, así que ¿nosotros qué pintamos aquí?

- Julie dijo que era parte de su castigo por llegar tarde – respondió Runo – además ¿Cuál es la insistencia de irte con Shun?

- Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes – replicaba Dan – y si es nuestro castigo ¿que hay de ti? Dudo mucho que no te guste la idea de ir de compras, ah cierto, se me olvidaba que no eres una chica normal.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? – grito furiosa.

- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE – grito también el muchacho, y así se armaba otra discusión entre ellos.

- ¿siempre actúan así? – preguntaba Alice.

- Si – respondía Shun con tranquilidad.

- Obsérvalos durante todo el día y notaras que actúan como pareja – susurraba Marucho.

- ¿pareja? – decía divertida la pelirroja.

- Si - chillaba Julie – se la pasan peleando e insultándose todo el día, pero Dios guarde que alguien le coquetee o le haga algo al otro, o que uno de los dos se ponga a ligar.

- Ya lo veras, actúan como esas parejas que llevan cinco años de casados – comentó descuidadamente el menor.

- ¡¿QUE DIJERON? – gritaron los susodichos.

- Que ya es hora de que dejen de pelear – los reprendía Shun

- NO, QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUEN POR QUE RAYOS DEBO VENIR A ESTE LUGAR – gritaba un muy histérico Dan

- Cálmate Danny, te lo explicare – decía Julie mientras cogía del brazo al castaño, provocando que Runo se pusiera roja de celos (esto era una pequeña demostración para Alice, que solo sonrió con la típica gota en la cabeza) – el castigo de ustedes tres será cargar todo lo que compremos, además de ser nuestros escoltas.

- ¿escoltas? – preguntaba Runo un poco más calmada, pero sin dejar de fulminar a su amiga con la mirada - ¿para que querrías escoltas?

- Elemental mi querida Runo – respondía la morena – somos tres hermosas chicas; porque hay que admitirlo, tú también ya llamas la atención de los chicos (este comentario molestó a cierto castaño, que volteo la cara enfadado); como decía, tres hermosas chicas y un apuesto niño rico, caminando solos con miles de bolsas, ¿qué hacemos si una pandilla intenta robarnos y secuestrarnos? – decía agregando un exagerado tono de voz melodramático.

- Dudo que alguien quiera secuestrarte – decía la muchacha con cara de aburrida.

- Además, están los tipos que quieren capturar a nuestra Alice, así que debemos estar bien preparados – decía la peliplateada ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

- ¿pero por que dices que ellos nos escoltaran? – decía la pelirroja confundida.

- Es cierto, tú no lo sabes – decía Marucho – veras Alice, la verdad es que venias muy bien acompañada, por que Dan además de haber sido el número uno cuando el juego bakugan existía, actualmente es uno de los campeones locales de peleas clandestinas – explicaba con una cierta risita juguetona.

- Oye! – Protestaba el aludido – no me des tan mala imagen, es solo que no podía perder esas peleas, que por cierto yo no busque.

- ¿y entonces por qué peleabas? – preguntó inocentemente la extranjera.

Dan se puso rojo de golpe y solo balbuceo un poco antes de decir "por algo" con una sonrisa nerviosa, más tarde Shun le explicaría a la rusa, que Dan se peleaba a menudo con algún pretendiente de Runo o con alguien que le hubiera hecho algo, claro que la chica de dos colas no estaba enterada.

- Después de eso – seguía explicando el ninja – Runo es una experta en mandar a volar a pervertidos y a Dan

- Es que se lo tienen merecido, y cuando mande a volar a Dan, fue porque él también se estaba comportando como uno – alegó la peliazul.

- Claro que no – se defendía el muchacho – tú lo haces por gusto.

- No es cierto

- Finalmente, Shun está siendo entrenado para ninja por su abuelo, así que no hace falta dudar de su fuerza – terminó de explicar el rubio, ignorando la discusión de sus amigos.

- Entonces no me equivoque al decir que estaba a salvo con ustedes – sonreía la extranjera.

- Tenlo por seguro – confirmaba Julie – ah! Ya llegamos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y buena parte de la tarde en el centro comercial, Julie los arrastraba a todos de un lado a otro, y Marucho acabó comprando cosas para todos (mayormente para Alice y Julie) hasta que el bakugan de la morena le hizo ver que todos estaban muertos de hambre.

Luego de comer, se quedaron platicando un poco, de repente Julie le hizo una seña a Alice para que viera en una dirección, donde estaba un chico observando descaradamente a Runo. Pronto Dan se dio cuenta y se excuso diciendo que iba al baño, la peliazul no le puso atención, pero los demás observaban como el castaño arrastraba al infortunado muchacho al baño.

Segundos después se medio escucharon algunos gemidos de dolor, pero el ruido que había en el área no dejo que nadie (excepto Alice que estaba curiosa) le pusiera atención. Al cabo de unos minutos Dan salió sonriente del baño, la rusa lo observo y luego volteo a ver a Drago, Hydranoid y Tigrera, quienes solo asintieron.

- ahhhh, esa visita al baño fue tan relajante – suspiro el castaño, a lo que la pelirroja y los bakugan mencionados también suspiraron con una gota en la cabeza.

- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – comentó Shun – antes de que vengan a arrestarnos o algo así.

- jajaja, tienes razón amigo – rio nerviosamente Dan y empezó a apurar al resto de sus amigos. Obviamente todos (menos Runo) entendían el porqué.

Al doblar la esquina ya fuera del centro comercial, Shun y Marucho llamaron a Alice para que observara que, en efecto, el chico que Dan llevo al baño, salía todo golpeado seguido de los guardias de seguridad, buscando al agresor. Los tres suspiraron con la gotita en la cabeza y se dispusieron a alcanzar a sus amigos que ya iban unas cuadras adelante.

Cuando ya los habían alcanzado, el celular del ninja vibró en su bolsillo. El muchacho contesto y le hizo una seña a los demás para que se adelantaran, la pelirroja caminaba más lento (recuerden que esta herida) así que alcanzó a escuchar una parte de la conversación, que era: "¿que quieres?" "Si" "lo siento, pero la voy a secuestrar, como tú dices, un rato más" después de eso no pudo escuchar mas porque Runo le hablo, estando aparte tanto de los demás como de Shun.

- Oye Alice, ¿estás segura de que vas a quedarte en casa de Shun?

- Si, ¿Por qué? – Dijo confundida - ¿asustan o algo? – bromeo.

- Bueno, no sé si asustan, pero tal vez te pongan a entrenar para ninja también – siguió la broma y ambas se rieron – bueno, ya en serio, no me agrada la idea de que te quedes con un anciano y un muchacho que prácticamente despide feromonas – Alice la miro con expresión interrogante – luego te explico lo de las feromonas, pero lo que quiero decir, es que ambos están en la flor de la adolescencia y pues… las hormonas… y… y… todo eso – concluyo avergonzada.

- jajá, hablaste como una mujer mayor, aunque creo que ya te entiendo – respondió divertida – pero no te preocupes, ayer pase la noche allí, prácticamente más vulnerable, porque Hydranoid estaba inconsciente y Shun demostró ser bastante respetuoso – sonreía la pelirroja, tranquilizando a su amiga.

- _aunque el incidente de esta mañana, mientras me curaba, fue un poco… bueno, fue culpa de mi ropa, después de todo él sigue siendo un chico – _pensaba la muchacha.

- Tienes razón, hable como una vieja – se rieron ambas nuevamente - Bueno, al menos estarás mas segura si te encuentran - dijo la peliazul tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

- Si, además ya me comprometí con el abuelo de Shun, pienso que estaría mal retractarme ahora, y no te preocupes por mí, en cualquier caso, Hydranoid estará cuidándome y no creo que Skyress se desentienda si algo pasa – comentó la muchacha, tranquilizando a Runo.

- De todos modos, puedes disponer de mi casa si lo necesitas – suspiro la de dos colas.

- No te preocupes – sonreía su amiga.

Pero algo llamo su atención: eran unos tipos rodeando a Dan, Julie y Marucho (que estaban bastante más delante de ellas) al parecer en disposición de atacarlos en cualquier momento. Alice reconoció al chico del centro comercial, quien parecía buscar algo… o alguien. Cuando el tipo divisó a Runo, hizo una señal y más tipos aparecieron y rodearon a las muchachas. Runo dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se puso en posición de defender a su amiga. La extranjera notó que la gente a su alrededor estaba huyendo y de inmediato empezó a buscar a Shun con la mirada, pero el aparente líder apareció frente a ellas con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que había visto en sus "amigos" cuando la atormentaba contandole su planes.

- Yo tenía razón, eres más hermosa de cerca – dijo viendo a Runo, para luego ver a Alice – aunque tú tampoco estas nada mal, y la otra chica tampoco – hizo una pose de pensador – hoy encontramos un muy buen botín al seguir a ese imbécil que me golpeo: tres hermosas chicas y un niño rico, aunque me parece que alguien más estaba con ustedes.

- Aquí estoy – escucho decir detrás de él.

Se volteo y recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente, ante la mirada atónita de los otros tipos y la mirada aliviada de sus amigas.

- Grandioso, se le tenía que ocurrir golpear al líder de una pandilla – dijo subiendo la vista – y una grande – finalizó el ninja, mientras los tipos se le abalanzaban encima.

De inmediato Runo tomo las cosas y llevó a Alice contra una pared, para que no pudieran atacarla por detrás. Aun así no tenía suficiente motivación, pero esta le llegó muy pronto, ya que el primer tipo que se les acerco, hizo un comentario indecoroso acerca de ellas. Por lo que la muchacha explotó en cólera contra los agresores.

Minutos despues Dan, estaba terminando con el ultimo tipo y se disponía a ayudar a Shun, pero Julie arrastro a Marucho hasta donde Runo, llamando la atención del castaño, quien no perdió tiempo en ir para allá, al ver que la chica de dos colas estaba en desventaja contra un grandulón.

La muchacha ya se preparaba para recibir el golpe de su oponente, cuando escucho a Alice gritar algo, no supo que dijo, pero no le pareció un grito de alarma. Cuando abrió los ojos, alcanzo a ver a Dan caer tras propinarle una potente patada en las costillas al tipo, al bajar la vista pudo notar que Shun estaba derribado al grandulón dándole un golpe en las pantorrillas, haciendo que el tipo empezara a caer hacia adelante. Sintió como la extranjera la jalaba hacia atrás para evitar que la aplastaran.

El ninja le dio un golpe en la nuca al tipo para dejarlo inconsciente, ese era el ultimo. Entonces cargó a Alice en sus brazos, Dan tomo de la mano a Runo (que no salía del shock ya que todo paso muy rápido) y corrieron para alcanzar a Marucho y Julie, que ya habían tomado todas las cosas y empezado a correr, hasta llegar a la casa del rubio (que ya estaba cerca) Lo que menos querían era que todos esos pandilleros despertaran y los volvieran a atacar.

_To be continued…_

_jajajajaja estaba tratando de escribir lo del centro comercial y cuando miré, estaban metidos en una pelea jajajajajajaja, por cierto, ¿alguien notó que Runo y Julie si que piensan rapido? jajajajajaja ah! antes de que se olvide, muchas gracias por los reviews._

_sayonara~~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! aqui la conti, personalmente no me gusta mucho como me quedo, pero relmente queria escribir ciertas cosas que salen aqui, nuevamente gracias por los reviews, sin mas, aqui el capitulo 6:_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un chico de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, estaba de camino a su hotel a bordo de un taxi, mirando distraídamente por la ventana, noto que una chica de pelo plateado y un chico rubio algo más bajo que la chica, pasaban corriendo con muchas bolsas de compra.

- ¿Julie? ¿Marucho? Me pregunto qué les habrá pasado, para empezar ¿que hace Julie aquí?

Entonces vio pasar a otros dos muchachos, uno cargando a una pelirroja y otro arrastrando a una peliazul, que parecía estar reclamando algo.

- jajajaja ya me estaba preguntando donde estaban Dan, Runo y Shun

- ¿pero quién será la otra chica?

- Quien sabe… ¡Un momento! ¿Shun cargando a una chica? Yo entiendo que Runo es muy celosa, ¿pero al punto de poner a Shun a cargar a alguien?

- Es increíble hasta donde han llegado ¿verdad jefe?

- No me la creo, tendremos que visitarlos para informarnos – dijo viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa juguetona – quien sabe que habrá pasado en nuestra ausencia ¿no lo crees cicloid?

- Totalmente jefe.

Mientras tanto, en la acera, un hombre observaba atentamente a los cuatro jóvenes que acababan de pasar, especialmente a la chica pelirroja. No les quitó los ojos de encima hasta que doblaron en una esquina. Tomo el teléfono y marco un número internacional.

- Señor, ya la encontré

-….

- No, la acabo de ver pasar, estaba acompañada.

-…

- Sí, sí, de acuerdo, lo espero.

En ese momento, en la casa de Marucho, los seis jóvenes acababan de llegar. Kato les ofreció asiento y refrescos, mientras se hacía cargo de las bolsas. Luego de recuperar el aliento, Dan empezó con su disculpa.

- Lo siento chicos, acabé involucrándolos a todos – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- No te preocupes, de todos modos logramos resolverlo – decía Marucho.

- Pero, por mi culpa – fue interrumpido por Julie.

- No hay problema Danny, después de todo nadie salió herido – decía tiernamente, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco (poniendo celosa a Runo de paso) para luego cambiar el tono a uno bastante animado – además, te luciste dándole la paliza de sus vidas a esos tipos en segundos, aun lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viendo – decía bastante emocionada mientras lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire, logrando aliviar la culpa del castaño y haciendo que los demás se rieran.

- Yo quiero saber qué pasó con esos tipos – comentaba Runo.

- Pues veamos si encontramos algo – decía Preyas mientras encendía la televisión y pasaba los canales de noticias.

En uno de los canales aparecía la primicia, una de las bandas locales más peligrosas había sido encontrada completamente aniquilada (bueno, noqueados) en uno de los parques de la ciudad, se rumoraba que la escena era producto de un conflicto con otra pandilla, pero había un indigente que aseguraba que era obra de unos muchachos que estaban siendo atacados e incluso daba una leve descripción de cada uno (bastante incompleta, por cierto).

La presentadora explicaba que la pandilla se dedicaba al tráfico de drogas y personas, entre otras cosas. Y que todos los miembros de la banda allí encontrados, estaban siendo llevados a prisión aun inconscientes.

Los peleadores estaban totalmente sorprendidos, no despegaban su vista de la enorme pantalla. De repente se escucharon algunas risas dentro de la sala, las cuales venían de sus compañeros bakugan y de cierta extranjera.

- Bueno, parece que hicieron un pequeño servicio a la comunidad – decía la rusa, aun tratando de contener la risa.

- Tienes razón – dijo Marucho y todos empezaron a reír.

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando de la hazaña, luego empezaron a acribillar a Alice con preguntas sobre las costumbres de su país y cosas así, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya eran casi las 9 de la noche.

- Debemos irnos – informaba Shun.

- ¿Por qué? No es tan tarde aun, por lo menos quédense a cenar – decía Marucho.

- Lo siento, pero aun debemos hacer un mandado de mi abuelo – decía el pelinegro.

- Esta bien - se resignaba el rubio.

- Entonces, pasen buenas noches – se despedía la pelirroja mientras el ninja hacia una seña con la mano.

- Por la sombrita – gritaba Dan en la entrada.

- Adiós, tengan cuidado – decían Runo y Julie.

- ¿estas seguro de que no quieres que los vaya a dejar? – insistía el menor.

- No te preocupes Marucho – decía el pelinegro – nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Los cuatro jóvenes observaron a sus amigos hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud, luego volvieron a entrar para disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que Kato les había preparado. Mientras tanto, una figura se movía detrás de los dos adolescentes, a una distancia adecuada para no perderlos de vista y no ser detectado por el joven ninja.

- Shun, ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntaba la rusa.

- Al hospital – respondió cortante el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo a tu abuelo?

- No – dijo con el mismo tono, la chica comprendió que no debía preguntar más y guardo silencio el resto del camino.

Al llegar Alice notó que llamaban bastante la atención, en un principio creyó que era por todas las cosas que llevaban. Pero comprendió el verdadero motivo al percatarse de la mirada de odio de algunas enfermeras que iban dirigidas hacia ella, sin embargo Shun no se daba cuenta. El muchacho dejó a Alice en la sala de espera, ella empezaba a sentirse incomoda por las miradas de odio, los enfermeros y algunos doctores jóvenes también la observaban descaradamente. Pero algo la distrajo, era la voz de Skyress, le resultó algo raro que no se hubiera ido con su compañero.

- Parece que te ganaste más admiradores – comentaba el bakugan ventus.

- Y también varias rivales – decía Hydranoid – así que Shun es así de popular.

- Bueno, hoy estuvimos de suerte – respondía Skyress – no están las que me odian.

- ¿hay algunas que te odian? – preguntaba Alice intrigada y a la vez divertida.

- Aunque no lo crean, si, me odiaron desde el momento en que descubrieron que soy un ser vivo y además hembra.

- Debe ser difícil para ti – comentaba el bakugan darkus.

- Por cierto, Skyress – decía la pelirroja - ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?

- Cierto, Shun no quiso decir nada.

- Ah, discúlpenlo, lo que sucede es que su madre está internada aquí – explicaba Skyress – ella ah estado en coma desde hace 4 años, y a él le molesta hablar sobre esto, de hecho no le gusta venir, pero su abuelo lo obliga a pasar por aquí al menos una vez por mes.

- Wow, debe ser difícil para él – decía la pelirroja apesadumbrada.

- No debería alterarse tanto – gruñía Hydranoid – tú perdiste definitivamente a tus padres y no te comportas así.

- Hydranoid, no digas eso – lo reprendía Alice – Skyress por favor discúlpalo.

- No hay problema, de cierto modo tiene razón.

- Disculpe señorita – dijo una voz chillona, que provenía de una de las cinco enfermeras que acababan de rodear a la muchacha y a los dos bakugan.

- ¿si? ¿Que se le ofrece? - respondió inocentemente la muchacha.

- Esa es nuestra pregunta – dijo otra enfermera – ¿viene a pasar consulta?

- no.

- ¿Entonces a que vino? – preguntó la tercera.

- Estoy esperando a mi amigo, que vino a visitar a su mamá.

- ¿se refiere a Shun Kazami?

- Si, exactamente.

Dicho esto, las enfermeras se acercaron mas a la muchacha tratando de intimidarla (cosa que no surtió efecto) y empezaron a hacer miles de preguntas sobre qué relación tenia con Shun y cosas así. Al ver el alboroto, uno de los médicos fue a ver qué sucedía, luego de ahuyentar al grupo, dirigió su atención a la extranjera.

- Por favor discúlpelas.

- No hay problema – decía la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me permitiría revisar sus heridas? – preguntó de repente el doctor, mientras tocaba la curita en la cara de la rusa, acercándose demasiado por cierto.

- No, no es necesario – decía la muchacha, tratando de zafarse.

- Claro que si, no sabemos qué tipo de heridas tiene, si podrían dejarle cicatrices o tener consecuencias en el futuro – insistía.

- Lo que puede tener consecuencias es su comportamiento si no la deja en paz – reprendió Hydranoid, asustando al médico.

- Además, ahí viene el supervisor – dijo Skyress – usted no querrá que lo vea comportándose así.

El doctor volteo hacia atrás asustado (tanto por descubrir que los bakugan hablan como por la idea de que el supervisor lo descubriera) y confirmo que este caminaba hacia donde se encontraba, acompañado por Shun. Y comprendió la razón del pequeño escándalo de hace unos momentos.

El joven ninja estaba hablando con el doctor sobre el estado de su madre, estaba empezando a deprimirse por no tener ninguna novedad, pero se percato de una mirada de odio dirigida hacia él. Alcanzó a ver a un medico que estaba con Alice, quien al notar que el muchacho lo volteo a ver, aparto la cara y se escabullo antes de que el otro doctor lo notara.

- Parece que eres bastante popular entre las enfermeras – le comentó Alice, cuando salieron del hospital.

- Pues parece que no soy el único – contestó el muchacho – no eh parado de ver chicos babeando por ti, incluso recibí una mirada de odio – dijo con una pequeña mueca de diversión en su cara.

- ¿ah si? Pues yo recibí como 20 y fui rodeada por 5 enfermeras con cara de querer matarme – decía la muchacha divertida.

- Pues lo siento, supongo que tendrás que irte acostumbrando – empezó a bromear el pelinegro.

- oh si, tiene razón, señor popularidad, rogare a Dios por que sus fans no sean demasiado agresivas – siguió la broma.

- No te preocupes, aunque mis fans sean agresivas, no le ganan en numero a los tuyos.

- jaja ¿tú crees? – dijo sarcásticamente la muchacha, luego se empezaron a reir.

Antes de encaminarse a la mansión, pasaron comprando sushi (ya que no habían cenado, y seguramente el abuelo tampoco) pero al salir de la tienda, Shun se percató de que los venían siguiendo.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_hola! antes de empezar, quisiera agradecerle a wolf-fer ya que despues de leer el capitulo 9 de su historia las ideas volaron a mi, a decir verdad no estaba segura de como hacer este capitulo y pido disculpa si en algun momento me copie o algo asi, en este capitulo y el siguiente las cosas se pondran muuuuy interesantes, hasta a mi me dan escalofrios de recordar lo que va a suceder muajajajajajajajajaja, como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, aqui la conti:_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Eran más de las 9:30 PM cuando un par de jóvenes acababan de salir de una tienda de Sushi, cierto pelinegro observaba distraídamente como su amiga extranjera platicaba con los bakugan acerca de cómo servir el sushi. De repente se produjo una pequeña ráfaga de viento que ocasiono que una hoja pasara frente a la cara del joven, él la siguió con la vista mientras caía detrás suyo. Entonces notó a un hombre vestido con una gabardina y un sombrero, no era extraño que se vistiera así, después de todo estaban en pleno invierno. Pero, el sujeto le resultó extrañamente familiar. En ese momento su amiga lo llamó:

- Shun ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada, vámonos.

- Ah! Espera – dijo la muchacha – olvidé algo – y entró nuevamente a la tienda, al parecer había olvidado una pulserita rara que según había dicho, le regaló su abuelo como amuleto de protección cuando tenía más o menos 8 años.

Mientras la chica buscaba la pulsera en la tienda, el pelinegro trataba de recordar de donde conocía al tipo. Fue cuando una serie de imágenes de ese día vinieron a su cabeza: lo había visto esa tarde, después de la pelea con la pandilla, ese hombre estaba entre las muchas personas que los vieron pasar corriendo hacia la casa de Marucho. Pero eso no era todo, recordaba haberlo visto entre la multitud al salir de la casa de su amigo, también entre las personas que estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, exactamente a tres asientos de donde Alice estaba sentada.

No cabía duda, los había estado siguiendo, no estaba seguro si desde el parque o antes. "Tranquilízate Shun, piensa, ¿Quién puede ser?" se decía mentalmente tratando de contener la rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo por descuidarse tanto.

_- Veamos, podría ser parte de la pandilla o… ¡uno de los tipos que persiguen a Alice! Espera, no te precipites, piensa –_ trataba de concentrarse, entonces recordó algo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- Oigan, veamos las noticias – dijo Dan

- ¿otra vez? – preguntaba un poco alterada Runo - ¿para qué?

- Para ver que paso con la pandilla – contestaba algo molesto el castaño – a esta hora ya deben estar pasando todo con más detalles.

Dicho esto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. En efecto la reportera estaba dando más detalles acerca de la banda, entre ellos que se había confirmado que TODA la pandilla había sido derrotada, es decir, allí se encontraban absolutamente todos, desde el líder hasta los aspirantes a miembros.

- Wow… somos los mejores – celebraba un muy animado Dan – deberíamos hacer una fiesta.

- Sera otro día – interrumpió Shun – ya es tarde.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Fin Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_- Eso descarta la posibilidad de que quiera vengarse por lo de la pelea, y comprueba que está siguiendo a Alice, pero ¿que debería hacer? obviamente no puedo ir a casa así como así… saltar por los techos sería muy llamativo – _En ese momento Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

- Shun ¿seguro que no pasa nada?

- No, no pasa nada – respondió – _desgraciadamente no tengo mucha energía para pelear en este momento, por eso solo puedo escapar –_pensó con rabia.

Acto seguido tomo la mano de la chica y empezó a caminar rápidamente adentrándose en la muchedumbre. La pelirroja apenas podía seguirle el paso, no solo porque el chico era rápido, también porque sus heridas le molestaban demasiado, aunque estaba segura que ni estando en su mejor estado físico podría evitar ser casi arrastrada por el muchacho. Por otro lado, el joven ninja miraba hacia atrás de reojo, comprobando que el tipo aun los seguía. En algún momento, cruzaron justo a tiempo la carretera, antes de que un furgón pasara, bloqueándole la vista y el paso al hombre. Fue cuando el pelinegro aprovecho para doblar una esquina.

Solo entonces se percató del cansancio de su amiga y de la mueca de dolor que se reflejaba en su cara. Se disculpo y la cargó nuevamente, aun ante las protestas de la rusa.

- No hace falta, estoy bien, además ya tienes bastante con cargar todas esas cosas – Protestaba la muchacha.

- Claro que no, se nota que estas muerta del cansancio y – decía Shun seriamente – esa falda-short no es capaz de ocultar que la herida en tu pierna está sangrando.

Ese fue el fin de la discusión que habían mantenido más de la mitad del camino, para ese entonces ya estaban en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión kazami. El abuelo ya estaba esperándolos en la entrada, trataba de ignorar los rugidos de su estomago pensando en el sermón y el castigo que le iba a dar a los adolescentes, especialmente a su nieto. Pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca, cuando Shun paso de él (costumbre suya cuando sabia que el anciano lo iba a regañar) y llevaba a la chica directo a la mansión, apenas alcanzo a escuchar que Alice lo saludaba. Se quedó unos minutos allí, estático, esperando que el frio le ayudara a resignarse y pensar en un buen castigo, al final decidió comer para después pensar.

Para cuando entró a la mansión, encontró una parte de las bolsas y el sushi en el suelo, cogió todo y fue primero a la habitación de Alice (que era la misma que le habían dado la noche anterior) dejó las bolsas allí y no dejó de notar que ambos jóvenes discutían en el baño (cada habitación tiene un baño) no se alarmó en absoluto, vio a Skyress junto a Hydranoid sobre el futón doblado, los subió a su hombro y se fue a la sala a comer su tan esperado sushi. Mientras tanto en el baño…

- ¿Segura de que puedes arreglártelas tu sola?

- Si, segura – decía la muchacha con un leve rubor en su cara – aprendí primeros auxilios y puedo tratar con un corte así, además quisiera bañarme – finalizó volteando la cara, bastante apenada.

El muchacho entendió la indirecta y se fue sin decir nada, realmente no pensaba que a la chica le afectara tanto ese pequeño accidente. Al mismo tiempo en la sala los bakugan informaban al abuelo el porqué de la discusión en el baño. En resumen, cuando Shun entró a la misión aun cargando a la extranjera, le iba comentando lo del tipo que los seguía, esto hizo que la rusa se sobresaltara y de alguna forma lograra que el chico perdiera el equilibrio, provocando que Alice cayera sobre él en una pose rara y comprometedora, de lo que el muchacho no se dio cuenta, fue de que en el proceso de levantarse, sin querer (Nota: repito SIN QUERER) había tocado un poco donde no debía. Como no se percató actuó normal, pero obviamente la pelirroja si lo notó, y lo único que le impidió reclamar, fue que al comprender que su amigo no supo lo hizo, ella se sintió más avergonzada y supo que se sentiría peor si se lo hacía saber. Por lo tanto para él ese incidente no pasaba de una caída rara, que sí le había avergonzado la forma en que cayeron, pero se le pasó rápidamente al recordar las heridas de la muchacha. Atribuyó su comportamiento al shock de saber que era probable que ya la hubieran descubierto.

- Aun así no entiendo a las chicas – murmuraba para sí mismo mientras entraba a la sala, sin embargo su abuelo lo había escuchado.

- Realmente no sabes absolutamente nada sobre chicas – le dijo, dejandolo todavia mas confundido – pero te instruiré sobre eso después, al fin y al cabo no puedo dejar que mi nieto arruine mi reputación de caballero y Don Juan jeje – se reía pícaramente para cambiar el tono a uno severo y chillón – Ahora jovencito, ahora sí que me vas a escuchar…

Y así empezó con su largo sermón, que se prolongo durante más de una hora. Precisamente cuando estaba finalizando, Alice llegó (ya calmada) y ambos jóvenes cenaron, luego Shun se fue a hacer algo de entrenamiento y ella se dedico a ordenar las cosas que le compro Marucho, cuando cada quien termino se fueron a dormir. El abuelo se había quedado bebiendo hasta muy tarde platicando con los bakugan.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente, un jet privado pedía permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

- Bienvenidos Amo Masquerade, Amo Klaus – decía una mujer vestida de sirvienta al ver a los dos hombres bajar del jet.

- Gracias Sofía – saludaba Klaus.

- ¿Está todo listo? – preguntaba Masquerade.

- Por supuesto, la limosina espera en el estacionamiento y ya casi tenemos preparado un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad solo para ustedes.

- ¿un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad? ¿A que te refieres con eso? – decía divertido el rubio.

- Si, sucede que era una casi mansión al estilo tradicional japonés, pero la remodelamos como un apartamento para su mayor comodidad, podrán ocuparlo hoy por la noche – explico la mujer.

- Bien ¿y nuestro colega de la ciudad?

- Dijo que los visitaría mañana lunes por la tarde.

- ¿y dónde nos quedaremos hoy?

- Por supuesto, en el hotel más caro y refinado de la ciudad, ya eh reservado dos suites presidenciales.

- Perfecto, buen trabajo – felicitaba Klaus mientras subía a la limosina.

- Si me disculpan, iré a supervisar la obra – se despidió Sofía.

- ¿que es lo que haremos hoy Masquerade?

- primero, descansemos, el resto del día haremos turismo, debemos conocer el lugar para anticipar los movimientos de Alice, además es probable que la veamos si vagamos por la ciudad, de paso tal vez conozcamos a alguno de sus nuevos amiguitos.

- A propósito ¿porque vamos a quedarnos tanto tiempo? ¿No se supone que solo debemos llevarla de vuelta a Rusia?

- debemos hacerle creer al doctor Michael que nos estamos esforzando mucho por encontrarla, además podemos aprovechar para darnos una vacaciones, y si la encontramos rápido podremos torturarla un poco ¿o tienes algo que hacer?

- No realmente, aunque no estoy tan de acuerdo con eso de torturar, va en contra de mi código de caballero.

- ¿Aunque se trate de Alice? – pregunto burlonamente Masquerade.

- Aunque sea ella – dijo casi riéndose el peliplateado, a lo que su socio respondió con una carcajada.

- Entonces ¿Dónde estarás Alice? – decía el rubio mientras observaba a través de los vidrios polarizados del auto las calles casi desiertas de la ciudad que empezaba a despertarse.

_To be continued…_

_tan tan tan! - triste efecto de sonido de musica de suspenso, bueno espero que les aiga gustado, nuevamente gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en la proxima conti._

_matta nee~~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola~~ yo aqui de nuevo publicando mis locuras, siento haberme tardado, es que estuve en un pequeño dilema sobre una parte del capitulo, y despues no tenia ganas de escribir y despues y despues... ya se que no tengo perdon, pero aqui esta otro capitulo, tratare de que no me gane la pereza y actualizar mas seguido._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- Alice, Alice, despierta – decía Hydranoid

- mmmmm ¿que sucede? – bostezaba la joven mientras se desperezaba.

- El señor Kazami quiere hablar contigo – respondió el bakugan.

- ¿en serio? – Su compañero asintió – bueno, voy a bañarme primero.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se metió al baño, aunque hacía frío se bañó con agua helada para terminar de despertarse, aunque no le pareció gran cosa ya que en su país el clima era peor. En ese momento, el recuerdo de su abuelo apareció en su mente, por lo tanto también el de sus padres y el de dos personas que le hubiera gustado no recordar. Dio un pequeño cabezazo contra la pared de la ducha, tratando de desvanecer la imagen de Klaus y Masquerade de su cabeza.

Trató de pensar en cosas agradables y la imagen de su amigo bakugan apareció, luego la de cierto pelinegro junto a su bakugan. Se detuvo un momento en Skyress, realmente le agradaba, su voz tenía un tono tranquilizador y había notado que tenía la actitud de una madre, no solo hacia Shun, hacia ella e incluso Hydranoid también, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar esto, también pensó en como seria su forma real.

Luego su mente fue de nuevo hacia su salvador, pensó que no exageraba en lo absoluto al llamarlo así. Realmente si seguía viva hasta ese momento era gracias a él, lo conoció apenas hace dos días, pero le sorprendía la desmesurada confianza que el joven le inspiraba. No, no era solo confianza, había algo mas, no lograba identificar que era, pero ese algo hacia que ella se pusiera tímida y torpe a la par de él, que quisiera compensarle desesperadamente todo lo que había hecho por ella, que quisiera saber todo él, hacia que se sintiera segura y protegida. Lo que más le alarmaba, era que había pasado todo el día anterior con él, y aun no se sentía satisfecha, estaba segura que si se dejaba guiar por esa extraña necesidad, la idea de dormir en el mismo cuarto que el ninja no le habría parecido descabellada.

Se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba tomando un mal rumbo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de que esas ideas se esfumaran. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no era momento para concentrarse en eso. Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y fue a ver al señor Kazami. Al llegar, este le entregó un kimono verde oscuro con flores amarillas y hojas contorneadas de negro, que debería usar cuando estuviera en la mansión (era una especie de entrenamiento para ella, ya que los kimonos son algo pesados) le explicó que estaba a cargo de la limpieza solo en esa área de la mansión, y que debía garantizar las tres comidas diarias, lavar las sabanas y futones, además de hacer las compras, esas eran todas las responsabilidades que tenía en esa casa. También le dijo, que por ese día descansara para recuperarse de sus heridas (también la eximió de usar el kimono), que solo se encargara de ir a comprar los víveres para el día y obviamente de cocinar.

- Entendido, nuevamente le agradezco su hospitalidad – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Ya muchacha deja de agradecerme – respondió el anciano – ah! Por hoy tendrás que ir de compras sola, Shun está en entrenamiento intensivo y no puede dejarlo.

- Pero… yo no conozco la ciudad.

- mmmmm… entonces te dibujare un mapa, de todas formas te será difícil encontrar las tiendas que te indique, ya que son las únicas que están abiertas a las 6:30 de la mañana.

- Está bien.

- Yo también iré – dijo Skyress saltando sorpresivamente al hombro de la pelirroja, quien volvió a ver en la dirección de la que el bakugan ventus había salido, buscando a cierto ninja.

La figura del muchacho no tardo en aparecer ante sus ojos, a pesar de que era súper temprano y hacia frio, él estaba algo sudado y notablemente cansado. Al darse los buenos días, sus miradas se conectaron por unos instantes que a ambos les parecieron eternos, nuevamente empezaban a perderse en los ojos del otro, pero esta vez tenían sus mentes casi en blanco, apenas escuchaban el eco de la cháchara del abuelo con sus bakugan, pero la mente de Alice rápidamente recordó el incidente del día anterior y sus propios pensamientos de cuando estaba duchándose, así que ella volteo la cara algo apenada, fingiendo poner atención a lo que el señor Kazami le decía a su nieto. Pero en realidad estaba tratando de contener sus pensamientos y de callar los latidos de su corazón, ya que casi tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento todos podrían escucharlo.

10 minutos después se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, Skyress le iba explicando algunas cosas y ella trataba de distraerse de sus pensamientos poniendo atención. Cuando salieron del bosque una limusina iba pasando a la par suya, casi pasa de largo pero de repente se devolvió y se detuvo a la par de ella. Alice casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando cierto rubio asomo su cabeza por la ventana: se trataba de Marucho, quien iba con otro chico de cabello rubio pero más largo y liso, que se presento como Billy Gilbert, el novio de Julie.

- ¿Y que hacen aquí tan temprano?

- Billy llamo hace una hora, para que lo pasara recogiendo – explicaba Marucho mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Agradece que no llame más temprano, no sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para esperar a llamar hasta esa hora – replicaba el susodicho – por cierto ¿tu que haces en la calle a estas horas?

- ah sí! El señor Kazami dijo que viniera a comprar comida.

- Entonces te llevaremos – dijo Marucho (ya más despierto)

- No es necesario

- Pero no conoces la ciudad – ante esto la pelirroja no tenia como protestar – así que no se diga más.

Dicho y hecho, Kato los llevó en busca de las tiendas que se especificaban en la lista, justo como le habían dicho eran las únicas abiertas, terminaron las compras y volvieron al auto.

- En serio Marucho, no tenias que llevarme de compras (otra vez) – decía la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes – respondía el menor – de todos modos vamos a reunirnos con el resto.

- ¿eh?

-Bueno, resulta que es raro que Julie y yo vengamos a esta ciudad, especialmente yo, así que quiero reunirme con todos y ponerme al día, de paso aprovechar para tener algo de tiempo con Julie – explicaba Billy.

- mmmmm, pero lo siento, yo no podre ir – se disculpaba la rusa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… digamos que ayer Shun y yo regresamos muy tarde y el señor Kazami nos prohibió salir el día de hoy.

- uuhhh, entiendo – decía algo triste Marucho – al menos pasa a saludarlos.

- Pero…

- Esta bien – interrumpió Skyress, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de la chica – tenemos algo de tiempo, creo que será suficiente para saludar.

- Entonces, está decidido – decía animadamente Billy, vio que Alice iba a decir algo mas – y no aceptamos mas peros – la muchacha solo sonrió ante esta declaracion.

Dicho esto se dirigieron al parque, donde encontraron una escena algo peculiar. El cuadro era el siguiente: Runo estaba prácticamente dormida en una de las bancas, en una pose que hubiera sido normal si no fuera porque Dan estaba totalmente dormido en sus piernas, amenazando con babearla en cualquier momento, mientras tanto, Julie caminaba de espaldas viendo lo que parecía ser SU obra. Cosa que se le olvido totalmente en cuanto vio a su novio y armaron un espectáculo digno de una telenovela.

Logrando (de paso) despertar a los dormilones, quienes armaron otra pequeña escena, la cual parecía sacada de una comedia romántica: Al escuchar el alboroto de Julie, Runo había despertado, obviamente vio a Dan dormido en sus piernas, al principio se puso como tomate y trato de despertar a su amigo, de forma algo torpe pero cariñosa, entonces notó que el chico finalmente la habia babeando y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que golpearlo, de ahí empezaron una larga discusión que solo detuvieron para saludar a sus amigos.

- Bueno, yo solo pasaba a saludar, nos vemos – se despedía Alice.

- No te vayas, apenas nos acabamos de reunir – se quejaba Julie.

- Lo siento, no puedo, debo regresar a preparar el desayuno, además estoy castigada.

- ummmmm – se resignaba Julie – que lastima.

- ¿Y si vamos contigo? – propuso sorpresivamente Runo, quien se veía extraña, como nerviosa.

- Si, vamos a hacerle una visita a Shun – apoyaba Dan, que se miraba igual que la peliazul – además estoy seguro de que a su abuelo no le molestara que vayamos a cocinarle.

- Tendríamos que preguntarle – decían Hydranoid y Skyress.

De inmediato Dan llamó a casa de Shun, y justo como había dicho, el anciano accedió en el momento que le dijeron que las chicas iban a cocinar, después de eso se fueron en la limusina, primero a comprar mas comida y después a casa del ninja. Lo que el resto no sabía, era que en medio de la discusión, Runo y Dan casualmente vieron pasar a Klaus, decidieron no decirle a Alice, pero también estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían irse de allí inmediatamente. Por suerte Klaus estaba de espalda y no había visto a la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kazami, el anciano los puso a trabajar inmediatamente: a las chicas obviamente las puso a cocinar, mientras los chicos limpiaban la mansión y los bakugan se reian de las discusiones que se armaban cada tanto. Para el mediodía todos habían terminado sus respectivos trabajos y se sentaron a comer, el abuelo decidió ir a ver televisión para no molestar. Entonces Billy explico que estaba en la ciudad porque en unos días se iria de viaje con Julio, Komba y Chan, habian quedado de reunirse allí. Julie armo una pequeña escena de celos al enterarse de que había una chica en el grupo, pero se tranquilizo cuando el rubio le explico que en realidad el viaje era para conocer al novio de la china, quien vivía en Australia y asi se les paso el dia entre broma y broma.

- No se les olvide que deben ir a despedirme al aeropuerto – decía el chico de gorra.

- Si, si estaremos puntuales – respondia un soñoliento y cansado Dan.

- Por cierto – decía Marucho - ¿Dónde te quedaras a dormir? Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.

- No, no hay problema, me quedare en el hotel, aunque unos amigos ya me habían ofrecido quedarme con ellos, pero como apenas se mudaran esta noche, no quise estorbar, además el hotel es el punto de reunión, asi que no puedo moverme de allí.

- ¿asi que te encontraras con tu amiga en el hotel? – pregunto Julie fingiendo otra escena de celos.

- Calmate Julie, ya te explique las cosas, y no solo me voy a encontrar con ella, también con Julio y Komba – replicaba un muy nervioso Billy, a lo que los demás solo rieron.

- Bueno, ya es tarde – decía Runo – debemos irnos.

- Sentimos haberlos venido a molestar – se disculpaba Marucho.

- No hay problema, al fin y al cabo nos salvaron de una tarde de trabajo – respondia cierto ninja.

Todos se despidieron. Luego de que se fueran Alice limpio la mesa y lavo los platos, mientras Shun retomaba su entrenamiento. Mas al rato alguien llamo al porton, el abuelo (algo fastidiado) fue a ver quien llegaba a esas horas de la noche. Se encontró con un par de jóvenes, uno portaba unos enorme lentes que cubrían su rostro y el otro tenia el cabello blanco.

- Buenas noches – saludaron.

- Buenas noches – respondió el anciano desconfiado y molesto.

- Sentimos molestarlo a estas horas – se disculpo el rubio – pero queríamos presentarnos, somos sus nuevos vecinos, mi nombre es Masquerade y el es Klaus.

Mientras tanto, Alice se dirigía a su habitación, cuando vio al anciano hablando con alguien con el porton medio abierto. No necesito acercarse mucho para escuchar las voces, y tampoco necesito mas de dos segundos para reconocerlas. De inmediato el miedo la invadió y solo atino a salir corriendo en la dirección de donde venia.

Shun acababa de ducharse, ahora se dirigía al tejado a tener su acostumbrada platica nocturna con Skyress, cuando alguien choco con el, al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que era su inquilina, quien estaba mas palida de lo normal, además de eso estaba temblando.

- Alice ¿que te sucede?

La muchacha seguía en shock y parecía querer escaparse del pelinegro, pero este, curioso y preocupado no la dejaba ir, entonces Hydranoid salió del bolsillo de la chica.

- Estamos en problemas – dijo el bakugan – Masquerade y Klaus estan aquí.

- ¿Que? – fue lo único que pudieron decir el ninja y su bakugan.

Al ver que Alice no se calmaba, Shun solo siguió un impulso y la abrazo fuertemente, al tiempo que le decía "No te preocupes, no dejare que te pongan un dedo encima"

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola~~ lo siento, de nuevo me perdi un tiempo (aunque creo que fue menos tiempo que la vez pasada jeje) ya se que no tengo perdon de Dios, pero por eso les puse una sorpresita al final del capitulo muajajajajajaja espero les guste (si supieran el titulo del capitulo muajajajaja) espero que disfruten el capitulo, me costo escribirlo y sentia que escribia y escribia y nunca llenaba paginas, bueno ya esta de mis anecdotas, les dejo el capitulo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y en cierta mansión se podía distinguir a un anciano observando el entrenamiento de su nieto.

- Dime Skyress ¿es mi imaginación o Shun esta poniéndole mas empeño al entrenamiento?

- No creo que sea su imaginación, después de lo sucedido ayer no es de extrañar – El anciano se limitó a asentir mientras rememoraba la noche anterior.

Recordaba que había hablado con ese par de jóvenes que por alguna razón le transmitieron una terrible sensación de desconfianza (ahora sabia el porqué) por lo que no se le ocurrió invitarlos a pasar a su casa (gracias a Dios que no lo hizo). Cuando finalmente se deshizo de ellos, entro a la mansión con la intención de tomarse al menos una botella de sake, estaba bastante tensionado ya que no le agradaba la presencia de otras personas en su casa, incluso los amigos de su nieto lo incomodaban (con excepción de Alice ya que hacia los quehaceres, sabia como comportarse y ¿Por qué no decirlo? su presencia era agradable) pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Shun abrazando a la chica. Casi se le escapa una broma al respecto, pero al notar que la muchacha estaba temblando comprendió que algo andaba mal. No tardo en darse cuenta de que su inquilina estaba llorando, y al notar la mirada de su nieto sobre si entendió que él no sabía realmente que hacer, se limitó a decirle por medio de señas que esperara a que la rusa se calmara, cosa que no tardo en suceder debido a que se quedó dormida en los brazos de su nieto, quien la llevó a su habitación. Luego de eso Shun también se retiró a "dormir" (estaba seguro de que no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche) así que Hydranoid y Skyress le explicaron todo.

Después de un rato observando el entrenamiento, decidió que era mejor detener a su nieto, nada era bueno en exceso.

El muchacho protestó, pero el anciano pudo convencerlo alegando que iba a hacer preocupar a la rusa si se lastimaba. Comentario que hizo a su nieto sonrojar y desviar la mirada diciendo "No es lo que piensas, solo no soporto a esos tipos". Después de que el pelinegro se fuera a duchar, el abuelo se sentó a beber un poco de té con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Skyress extrañada.

- Acabo de notar que existe la posibilidad de tener bisnietos en un futuro no muy lejano – respondió, notó que el bakugan ventus se escandalizo un poco pero también soltó una risita - ¿que? Empezaba a temer la posibilidad de que Shun se estuviera "desviando del buen camino" – Skyress solo rió más fuerte.

Y el viejo decidió dormir un poco, despertó un rato después escuchando lo que parecía ser una discusión entre Shun y Alice.

- Te digo que no es conveniente que vayas – decía el joven ninja.

- Y yo te digo que tengo que cumplir con mi compromiso – argumentaba la pelirroja.

- ¿y que piensas hacer si ellos te encuentran allá? – empezó a cuestionar el muchacho.

- No van a hacer nada, no pueden armar un escándalo debido a su "posición social" – respondió.

- ¿y si te encuentran en el camino? – siguió, ella titubeo unos instantes.

- Correré – dijo.

- ¿Y si te pierdes? – insistió Shun, ella se estaba quedando sin respuestas.

- ¿que está pasando aquí? – interrumpió el abuelo, ambos supieron que esa era su oportunidad para resolver el asunto. Skyress como buena intermediaria explico el motivo de la discusión.

- Sucede que hoy Alice debe ir a trabajar al restaurante de la familia de Runo, pero Shun dice que es mejor que no vaya porque podría encontrarse con Masquerade y Klaus, pero Alice insiste en que debe ir ya que se comprometió y dice que ellos no pueden hacer un escándalo y el resto usted ya lo escuchó – Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados, esperando el veredicto del mayor, quien después de meditarlo unos minutos, finalmente dijo.

- ¿Entonces mientras Alice este rodeada de gente estará bien no? – la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha – además yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que falte a su palabra – Shun hizo una mueca de disgusto – pero para que Shun deje de molestar – el aludido le dedico una mirada de enojo – entonces que te vaya a dejar y a traer, ya que el camino es lo más peligroso, seguramente esa muchachita entenderá y tampoco te dejara sola.

Ambos aceptaron aunque no estaban completamente de acuerdo.

Alice aceptaba que había armado un escándalo la noche anterior, pero tampoco le gustaba que la trataran como niña pequeña, ella apreciaba mucho la ayuda y protección que le brindaba Shun pero también sabia cuidarse ¿o como creía que había sobrevivido estos meses? Él era amable, sentía que podía confiar en él, tal vez le gustara y todo pero… ¡¿QUE ACABABA DE PENSAR?

Shun simplemente no quería que Alice saliera porque (según él) se podría encontrar con sus perseguidores y quien sabe que le podría pasar, además, aunque no lo admitiera, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que un montón de chicos (acosadores en potencia decidió llamarlos) se pasaran todo el día babeando detrás de la chica. No es que estuviera celoso… es que uno podría ser espía de Masquerade… ¿verdad? Sí! Por eso no le agradaba la idea.

Ellos pensaban todo eso (ligeramente sonrojados, claro está) mientras iban caminando por el bosque, hasta que la conversación de sus bakugan les llamo la atención.

- ¿Es seguro que vayamos caminando así como así? – Preguntó Skyress – Recuerden que el enemigo son nuestros vecinos.

- No hay problema – respondió Hydranoid – Aunque se dan ínfulas de hombres de negocios, en realidad son un par de niños mimados que si se duermen tarde, despiertan casi a medio día y todavía les entra pereza extrema – el resto no pudo evitar reírse ante este último comentario.

Al entrar a la ciudad, la pareja capto la atención de los pocos transeúntes jóvenes que había a esa hora (y algunos no tan jóvenes) incluso Alice recibió un par de miradas de odio, y al notarlo no pudo evitar hacerle una pequeña broma a su acompañante, como venganza por haberla subestimado.

- Parece que el señor popularidad ataca de nuevo – el ninja solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, no era como que le gustara casi ser acosado por un montón de chicas (de vez en cuando no tan chicas) locas y bastante raras.

En ese momento, un hombre, evidentemente borracho paso a la par de Alice y se le acercó demasiado para susurrarle (según él en tono sexy) "preciosa" ocasionando que la chica se asustara y prácticamente se le colgara del brazo a Shun.

- Parece que no soy el único popular por aquí – dijo burlándose de ella, pero sin dejar de sentir un poco de rabia contra el hombre. La muchacha solo inflo las mejillas en signo de molestia aunque ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¿que acaso los hombres de aquí no pueden siquiera disimular? – dijo molesta.

- Supongo que se les hace difícil tratándose de una chica excepcionalmente bonita – respondió distraído.

La rusa volteo a verlo sorprendida y bastante sonrojada, pero notó que Shun estaba distraído viendo una polvareda que se acercaba hacia ellos. Repentinamente la arrastró hacia un callejón y se escondieron detrás de unos grandes basureros. La tenía aprisionada entre la pared y él. Pero Shun no notó lo cerca que estaban, porque estaba al pendiente de la horda de chicas que evidentemente lo buscaban. Alice, tratando de distraerse, se enfoco en la conversación de las recién llegadas que eran algo como "¿Dónde está Shun?" "¿seguras de que lo vieron por aquí?" "¿es cierto que estaba con una chica?" "KYAAAA SHUN" "Creí que no lo volvería a ver después de que se graduó" al escuchar todo eso, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, casi llamando la atención de una de las chicas. Al percatarse, el pelinegro la acorraló todavía más contra la pared, al tiempo que le tapaba la boca.

Finalmente las muchachas se fueron (nota: a clase, era lunes XD) y el ninja suspiró aliviado, quitando su mano del rostro de Alice. Justo cuando la rusa se volteo a preguntarle que había sido todo eso (aunque podía hacerse una idea) él también volteo a verla para decirle que ya podían irse, entonces notaron que estaban realmente cerca, de hecho Shun estaba casi encima de la pelirroja y si se acercaban unos centímetros más ellos podrían… en ese momento un gato cayó sabrá Dios de donde, sobre la espalda del pelinegro haciendo que este perdiera el equilibro y también cayera sobre la muchacha, juntando finalmente sus labios.

Al principio solo fue un pequeño roce, ya que por el susto se separaron rápidamente, pero no se levantaron. Asi que se quedaron viendo unos instantes mas, en realidad cada uno miraba los labios del otro, hasta que sucumbieron a la tentación y se besaron nuevamente (Nota: ahora si, conscientemente muajajaja) se dejaron llevar tanto que incluso profundizaron el beso y permitieron que sus lenguas exploraran un poco la boca del otro.

Terminaron el beso y se dieron cuenta de que de nuevo estaban en una posición rara: él estaba sobre ella con una de sus manos apoyada en el suelo para no caerle encima totalmente y con la otra mano sobre el pelo de la chica, ella estaba medio recostada a la pared pero tenia las dos manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y podría decirse que con una pierna lo tenía prensado contra el basurero.

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente, bastante rojos. Shun empezó a caminar a la casa de Runo, y esta vez Alice lo siguió caminando detrás de él, ambos miraban a lados opuestos y rogaban por que sus bakugan no dijeran nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tada! ¿que les pareció el beso? creo que es la segunda vez que describo uno, pero la primera que describo uno asi (si, ya se que me pase un poquito) bueno cualquier cosa, me dicen en un review._

_Matta nee~~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Holass~~ osokunate gomennasaaaii *hace reverencia* (bueno no se si asi se escribe, pero igual, perdon por la tardanza *repite reverencia*) bueno, se que quieren que moleste a Shun (creanme, yo tambien me muero por hacerlo muajajajaja) o que Shun y Alice hablen respecto a su "amistad", pero lo siento, les juro que estaba tratando de escribir eso, pero se me salio todo el drama XD, bueno espero no haber estropeado tanto sus espectativas y que encuentren aunque sea un poquitititititito interesante el cap. Gracias por todos sus reviews, y prometo tener el siguiente cap listo lo mas pronto posible. Hasta podria ser en estos dias, porque ya tengo el primer parrafo (que gran progreso ¬¬) pero mañana me compran una mesa para escribir mas comoda, y creanme, con mesa si me inspiro XD._

_Bueno, ya dejo de atrasar, espero que les guste el cap._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Runo observó a sus dos amigos entrar a toda prisa en el restaurante y supo de inmediato la razón: Fans. Dando un suspiro, los saludó.

- Hola chicos, buenos días.

- Buenos días – respondieron a duras penas, pues aun no recuperaban el aliento.

- ¿Cuántas hordas de fans los persiguieron hoy?

- Tres – respondió Skyress.

- OHH fueron pocas, pero debe ser porque es temprano.

- ¿siempre es así? – preguntó Alice, ya recuperada.

- En realidad es peor – comentó Runo, mientras Shun resoplaba molesto – por cierto Shun ¿vas a desayunar aquí?

- Si, no creo que pueda más tarde – ante esta respuesta la peliazul y los bakugan se rieron un poco, mientras Alice solo sonrió tímidamente.

- Bien, te preparare lo de siempre – dijo la peliazul entrando a la cocina.

- Espera Runo, voy contigo – se apresuró a decir Alice.

- ah, está bien – contestó un poco extrañada – _¿es mi imaginación o no quería quedarse a solas con Shun? _– Pensó - Toma esto como tu entrenamiento – añadió sonriente.

El tiempo que Shun estuvo comiendo pasó sin mayores incidentes, pero Runo se percató de que sus amigos estaban nerviosos e incómodos, evitaban mirarse o hablar directamente y cosas así. Pero sobre todo, la peliazul observó que de vez en cuando alguno se quedaba viendo _algo_ en la cara del otro, entonces un ligero rubor aparecía en sus caras. Para distraerse hablaban con ella, les respondía, sin embargo no perdía detalle de lo que ellos hacían.

Entonces sonó el teléfono… se escucharon los pasos de señora Misaki y segundos después su voz llamando a su hija, la llamada era de Dan. La muchacha inmediatamente renegó de atenderlo, su madre la reprendió por ser tan mal educada y Runo tuvo que atenderlo a regañadientes. Luego se escucharon los gritos de la chica discutiendo con el castaño.

Cuando volvió al lado del restaurante casi estaba roja de tan molesta, sus amigos la observaron unos segundos. Entonces Shun tomando café con su habitual indiferencia dijo:

- No me digas, te peleaste con él desde la mañana.

- En realidad estoy enojada con él desde hace días – refunfuñó.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó el ninja con simpleza.

Tigrera le explicó a Alice y Hydranoid que de vez en cuando Runo necesitaba desahogar sus quejas de Dan con sus amigos, generalmente se quejaba con Marucho, algunas veces con Julie, pero prefería no decirle nada porque según ella se ponía de parte del castaño. Pero había ocasiones, rarísimas en realidad, en las que era Shun el que tenía que escucharla.

En esta ocasión estaba molesta porque el día que Shun los llamó a su casa para conocer a Alice, Dan la pasó recogiendo acompañado de una chica; que por la descripción el ninja reconoció como Beatrice, una de sus fans mas acosadoras. Lo acosaba tanto que se sabía su nombre y era capaz de reconocerla en una multitud. Volviendo con lo que Runo le estaba contando, era evidente que estaba celosa, tanto que acabó por ahuyentar a la muchacha, pero ella se excusaba diciendo que su amigo había mirado descaradamente a la chica y que ella como mujer se sentía ofendida y bla bla bla.

Cuando el pelinegro decidió que era suficiente, empezó un pequeño discurso (que era el que casi siempre tenía que dar) sobre el hecho de que Dan era un chico y como tal era natural que mirara a las chicas aunque fueran mayores, que la única forma de que dejara de hacerlo era que tuviera una buena razón para mirar solo a una o no mirar a ninguna (como era su caso)

- En conclusión, o le creas los mismos problemas que tengo yo – finalizaba – _Aunque creo que a él le gustaría, bueno, de cualquier modo no creo que elija esa opción – _Pensó_ - _o le consigues una novia.

Ante tal declaración la peliazul se quedó boquiabierta, Alice y los bakugan se rieron por lo bajo, mientras Shun pagaba su comida y se iba diciendo adiós con un ademan. En ese momento salió la mamá de Runo.

- Buenos días chicos.

- Buenos días – respondieron Shun y Alice.

- ¿ya te vas Shun? ¿Comiste algo? – preguntó cortésmente.

- sí, ya desayuné, gracias por preocuparse – dijo yéndose finalmente.

Diez minutos después de que el joven se fuera, la señora Misaki puso el letrero de "Abierto" y de inmediato el lugar se llenó (la mayoría eran chicos). Runo le explicó a Alice que sus padres sabían lo mucho que Shun odiaba estar en medio de multitudes, así que lo consideraban a tal punto de abrir solo después de que él se fuera. Tal trato especial se debía a muchas razones, la principal era su amistad con su hija, pero también era porque muchas veces los había ayudado a salir de algún problema económico. En otras palabras era casi un socio del restaurante, solo que no le pagaban con dinero. Por supuesto, el muchacho no se las pasaba cobrándoles o exigiéndoles el trato especial. Alice se quedó pensando unos segundos en eso, pero entonces la peliazul llamó su atención con una pregunta un tanto particular.

- Y... ¿Están peleados? – ante tal interrogante la pelirroja dio un saltito y negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Bueno, me pareció que se estaban evitando – respondió con un evidentemente fingido aire de indiferencia – así que dime ¿que les sucedió? – dijo situándose extremadamente cerca de su amiga.

- Na… nada – contestó la rusa bastante nerviosa.

Runo estuvo a punto de insistir pero los primeros clientes estaban entrando y demandaban ser atendidos.

Mientras tanto Shun caminaba rumbo al parque…

- Te noto bastante pensativo - dijo Skyress, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza - ¿es por el incidente que tuviste con Alice esta mañana?

El chico detuvo su andar ante esta pregunta, su pelo (corto desde hace unos años) apenas si alcanzaba a ocultar su rostro, pero se podía adivinar que estaba sonrojado. El muchacho solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza y reanudo su caminata. Skyress se rió en sus adentros. Después de un tiempo, el joven ninja volvió a hablar.

- Estaba pensando que era extraño que Dan estuviera con Beatrice.

- Cierto, según recuerdo, esa chica lo detesta – puntualizó el bakugan.

- Exacto, tengo la "ligera" impresión de que es una nueva conspiración para descubrir donde vivo…

- Si eso sucediera, tendrías una multitud frente a la casa las 24 horas del día…

- Los siete días de la semana…

- Tu abuelo se pondría muy contento, diría algo sobre su reputación de Casanova o algo así…

- Y después de dos días se hartaría…

- Y empezaría a buscar la manera de cómo echarlas… - se observaron durante unos segundos.

- Tal vez ser asediado un tiempo sea la solución a mis problemas – dijo el ninja.

- Pero le causaríamos problemas a Alice – dijo Skyress.

- Cierto, me había olvidado de ella – Quedaron en silencio unos segundos más.

- Y seguramente harían lo posible para lincharla si se repite lo de esta mañana – volvió a hablar el bakugan ventus.

- Skyress… - trató de reprenderla el muchacho.

- ¿que? ¿Vas a decir que no te gustó? – preguntó con voz divertida.

- Ya no me molestes – dijo mientras trepaba a un árbol.

El muchacho se acomodó en una de las ramas del medio de la copa del árbol, donde podía observar todo bajo sus pies y a la vez estar oculto de sus fans. Allí se durmió, en realidad iba a menudo al parque solo para dormir. Nadie a excepción de Skyress lo sabía, pero la verdad era que no podía dormir tranquilo en la mansión de su abuelo, generalmente era muy poco tiempo el que podía ocupar para descansar y cuando lo intentaba era con resultados poco satisfactorios. Descubrió que podía dormir en ese lugar unos años atrás, cuando las sempais de último año lo perseguían para "despedirse" de él ya que se iban a la universidad, se escondió en uno de los árboles y mientras esperaba a que desistieran de buscarlo, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. Podría decirse que le hicieron un favor esa vez.

Un rato después despertó. Skyress le recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de Dan y justo cuando se disponía a bajar se dio cuenta de que había dos personas conversando bajo el árbol, a las cuales reconoció inmediatamente.

- Entonces… ¿dices que no sabes exactamente donde se encuentra Alice? ¿Solo la has visto en esta ciudad pero no sabes donde se está quedando? – preguntaba el joven con una calma bastante siniestra.

- Lo siento señor Masquerade – respondió el hombre, se podía observar que estaba un poco nervioso.

- Entiendo – dijo el rubio, a punto de marcharse – así que esto es todo lo que te importa tu puesto de trabajo.

Efectivamente, quienes estaban bajo el árbol eran Masquerade y el tipo que había seguido a Shun y Alice la otra noche. El joven ninja estaba por utilizar sus habilidades para irse discretamente, pero lo que dijo el hombre le llamó la atención.

- ¡Espere por favor! – Exclamó desesperadamente, Masquerade volteo a verlo – no sé donde se está quedando, pero vi con quienes esta.

- Interesante - comentó el rubio - prosigue.

- En realidad no eh podido saber exactamente quienes eran todos, pero uno de ellos es el hijo de la familia Marukura (N/A: creo que ese era el apellido de Marucho)

- ¿Estas seguro? – el muchacho parecía un poco tenso.

- Si – respondió – también tiene el apoyo de un muchacho, es más, estoy casi seguro de que es con quien se está quedando, se que lo conozco de algún lado pero no logro recordarlo – al ver que Masquerade torcía la boca en un gesto de molestia, el hombre se apresuró a añadir - ¡pero no se preocupe! Es bastante popular por aquí, así que solo estaba esperando a que terminaran las clases de las escuelas para preguntar a alguna de las chicas… ¿Señor Masquerade? ¿Le sucede algo? – preguntó al notar la expresión de enfado de su jefe (a pesar de los lentes)

- Esto puede ser problemático – decía el joven – Alice se consiguió aliados muy poderosos, los Marukura uno de los socios más importantes de las empresas de mi padre, si ella tiene su apoyo, no podemos hacerla desaparecer así como así. Pero aun si no tuviera su ayuda, el conseguir a alguien importante de la ciudad también es un problema. El chico podría tener conexiones gracias a su popularidad.

- No soy el tipo de persona que haría eso – Dijo Shun desde lo alto.

- ¿Oh? ¿Así que había alguien escuchándonos? – dijo Masquerade con calma, mientras levantaba la vista para ver al espia – y creo que es nada más y nada menos que Shun Kazami, mi predecesor como el numero uno de la batalla bakugan ¿me equivoco?

Por toda respuesta, el joven ninja le dirigió una mirada desafiante, a lo que el rubio respondía con una sonrisa prepotente.

_To Be Continued…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_... y... corte! xD espero que le haya gustado, no les prometo que vaya a pasar tal cosa en el proximo, porque ni yo tengo idea de lo que va a pasar XD._

_Matta nee~~_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola~~~ yo aqui con capitulo nuevo jeje, tengo la sensacion de que esta vez me tardé menos, pero quien sabe, tal vez lo siento asi porque no hace mucho publiqué "Y ese prometia ser un dia normal..." [Alerta: indirecta de auto publicidad XD] bueno, eh aqui la continuacion del encuentro de Shun y Masquerade, no atraso mas y espero que les guste..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Shun había escuchado el resto de la conversación con calma. No le sorprendía que hubieran identificado a Marucho, después de todo su apellido se podía ver donde quiera que hubiera un consorcio empresarial. Sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro al enterarse que gracias a su amigo esos tipos no la tendrían tan fácil para capturar a Alice. Pero si se irritó bastante cuando el subordinado de Masquerade mencionó lo de su popularidad. Y se molestó aun mas cuando el chico de los lentes insinuó que se aprovechaba de sus fans (que traducido al lenguaje de Shun, era como decirle que él mismo se las buscaba) pero lo que de verdad le cabreó fue que lo rebajara comparándolo con él. El joven ninja no era el tipo de persona que movería hilos en las sombras para conseguir lo que quisiera, aunque sea para proteger a una persona importante para él. Si se llegara a dar esa situación, lo haría por sus propios medios, por su propia fuerza, y si acaso, con la ayuda de sus amigos. Así que no pudo evitar aclararle a ese tipo que no era igual a él.

- No soy el tipo de persona que haría eso – Dijo Shun desde lo alto.

- ¿Oh? ¿Así que había alguien escuchándonos? – dijo Masquerade con calma – y creo que es nada más y nada menos que Shun Kazami, mi predecesor como el numero uno de la batalla bakugan ¿me equivoco?

Por toda respuesta, el joven ninja le dirigió una mirada desafiante, a lo que el rubio respondía con una sonrisa prepotente.

- Siempre había querido conocerte, siempre me eh preguntado quien ganaría en una batalla bakugan si se enfrentaran dos de los numero uno – decía el rubio – aunque supongo que si logre alcanzar esa posición fue por algo – añadió con arrogancia.

- No te preocupes, si baje de puesto no fue por falta de habilidad – contestó el pelinegro mientras saltaba del árbol.

- mmm supuse que pudo haber sido así, tengo entendido que eres uno de los pocos que conserva a su bakugan, y más impresionante aun, es uno de los raros bakugan que habla, algo que solo los más habilidosos consiguieron ¿de casualidad no lo traes?

- No – respondió tajantemente, no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta pero no le daba confianza, así que tampoco iba a exponer a Skyress a lo que sea que tramara el chico de lentes.

- Te retaría a una batalla pero el juego ya no existe, además tengo entendido que MI bakugan se encuentra en posesión de una de tus amigas.

- Déjate de rodeos, ya sé que estás hablando de Alice y Hydranoid.

- Bien, entonces iré al grano ¿Dónde están? – preguntó el rubio dando un paso adelante.

- No tengo idea – mintió el ninja – pero te aseguro que aun si la encuentras no te la llevaras tan fácil – añadió mientras se preparaba mentalmente para pelear, pues podía notar que la persona que tenía en frente tenía el cuerpo tenso y el puño listo.

- ¿Por qué insisten en defenderla? – Gruñó el de lentes – apenas la acaban de conocer.

- No lo sé – contestó en tono burlesco el pelinegro – tal vez porque sabemos lo que le hiciste, o tal vez porque eres el tipo de persona que no me agrada, o tal vez porque ella es el tipo de persona que me agrada.

- ¿lo que le hice? – El rubio soltó una carcajada – esa chica quedó loca después de la muerte de sus padres, ve enemigos donde no los hay.

- Pues yo la vi bastante cuerda.

- ¡Ya está bien! – Exclamó Masquerade tomado a Shun de la camisa - ¿Cuánto quieres por decirme donde esta? – el rubio estaba al límite de su paciencia, ese chico por alguna razón lo ponía nervioso.

- No necesito dinero – respondió Shun soltándose – Y aunque lo necesitara no te lo diría.

- Pues bien, tú te lo ganaste – acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro que lo derribó y se le echó encima para seguirlo golpeando.

Pero la caída hizo que Shun reaccionara y justo cuando el otro chico se le lanzaba encima, rodó y Masquerade cayó de lleno en la tierra.

- Señor Masquerade, por favor cálmese, no podemos montar un escándalo en este lugar – trataba de calmarlo el hombre, quien apenas su jefe logro levantarse del suelo lo agarró por la espalda para detenerlo.

Mientras Shun también ya estaba de pie y esperaba el momento en que su contrincante se liberara y lo atacara, esta vez no se distraería. El puñetazo que le había asestado lo había tomado desprevenido, a pesar de que ya sabía que el rubio haría algo como eso, en ese momento estaba demasiado molesto porque le hubiera ofrecido vender a su amiga. Pero eso no se repetiría.

Masquerade se había liberado y se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia el otro chico, pero esta vez Shun lo esquivo ágilmente y le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Se lastimó un poco la mano, pues se había dado con el filo de los lentes, pero el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para agrietarlos. Y el rubio no cayó al suelo porque salió disparado contra un árbol cercano. Se preparaban para el tercer round pero entonces una voz chillona los sorprendió a tal punto que ambos perdieron pie y se cayeron.

- KYAAAA! MASQUERADE-KUN! SHUN-SAMA!

- Beatrice – gruñeron los dos.

- Kya! Chicos ¿que están haciendo? – dijo una muchacha de cabello rosa liso que estaba recogido en una cola alta, tenía ojos cafés y vestía de manera un poco exagerada (N/A: imagínense a alguien vestido al estilo hippie pero sin gracia)

Al ver a los chicos tirados en el suelo, a pesar de que la situación no daba para eso, su imaginación voló [insertar fantasía tonta yaoi: aquí] se puso roja como tomate y empezó a balbucear algo como "Chicos esas cosas no se hacen aquí". Shun se levantó esperando a que Masquerade atacara, pero el rubio en lugar de eso se sacudió la ropa (N/A: que estaba revolcada, recuerden que se cayó dos veces) y le aclaró a la recién llegada que no estaba sucediendo nada de lo que estaba imaginando.

- Como ves, el caballero y yo estábamos en una pequeña discusión – aclaró el de lentes.

- ¿Entonces se estaban peleando por mi? – dijo rápidamente la chica con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo que a todos los presentes se les pusiera la gotita estilo anime mientras se preguntaban cómo había llegado a esa conclusión – no deben hacer eso chicos, tengo mucho amor para dar, no me importa compartirlo con dos o tres o mil Adonis como ustedes.

- Dejando eso de lado, querida Beatrice – dijo el rubio - ¿no ibas a mostrarme la ciudad el día de hoy?

- Oh cierto, tienes razón Masquerade-kun ¿A dónde quieres ir? Oh, espera – se interrumpió a sí misma – Shun-sama se puede sentir celoso ¿Por qué no viene Shun-sa…? – se interrumpió nuevamente al ver que el pelinegro no estaba.

- ¿y a dónde vas a llevarme? Querida Beatrice – intervino Masquerade, antes de que la muchacha se fuera a buscar al pelinegro, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no quería perder más.

- OH si tienes hambre podemos ir a un intento de restaurante, el lugar es para nacos y lo atiende una naca pero la comida es deliciosa – decía la pelirosa.

- No, no tengo hambre – dijo el de lentes – tengo una mejor idea ¿conoces donde viven los Marukura? – La chica asintió – entonces vamos.

- Ah! Pero ahí solo dejan entrar con una invitación, los únicos que pueden entrar libremente son los nacos de los amigos del niño ese, y Shun-sama claro está, no puedo ponerlo en el mismo saco que esos nacos – y la muchacha siguió parloteando mientras se alejaba con el rubio.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Shun salió de su escondite (N/A: el tan famoso árbol XD) le dirigió una mirada asesina al empleado de Masquerade, advirtiéndole con ella que si se atrevía a seguirlo no la iba a pasar nada bien y se encaminó a la casa de Dan.

- Shun ¿estas bien? – preguntó Skyress saliendo del cuello de la camisa del chico.

- Si, no te preocupes, me eh dado golpes peores entrenando – respondió el ninja – pero…

- ¿pero?

- Me preocupa el hecho de que Beatrice sea amiga suya.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba en casa de su amigo y terminaba de relatar lo sucedido.

- Un paréntesis antes de sorprenderme – dijo Dan - ¿Cómo burlaste a mi mamá? No hay forma de que te dejara subir tan tranquilamente con un golpe así en la cara, ahora que lo pienso seguro que Masquerade se acaba de ganar el odio de muchas de tus fans.

- No me subestimes, gracias a esas chicas acosadoras, escabullirme se ha vuelto una de mis especialidades – respondió el ninja – y no es que vaya a movilizar a todas esas locas por esto pero… si un día las encuentro linchando a Masquerade no es como que me vaya a detener a ayudar.

- ¿Ayudar a quien? – Pregunto el castaño, divertido por la idea - ¿a tus fans? ¿O a Masquerade?

- A ninguno – respondió con simpleza.

- Bien, hora de sorprenderme – decía Dan – en resumen, fuiste al parque a pasear y cuando venias para acá te encontraste a Masquerade y al tipo que los siguió la otra noche, que hablaban sobre Alice confirmando tus sospechas de que ese tipo trabajaba para él, identificaron a Marucho y un poco a ti, te enojaste, te diste de golpes con Masquerade, llegó Beatrice y Masquerade se fue con ella a ver la casa de Marucho – el pelinegro asintió – ok… - Dan tomó aire - ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

El grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta la dimensión Vestal y Shun tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para no quedar sordo. De inmediato se escucharon los pasos de la mamá de Dan que subía las escaleras, segundos después abrió la puerta y dijo.

- Dan Kuso ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Porque gritaste? Hasta creí que había un terremoto o algo así.

- Lo siento mamá es que Shun me estaba contando un chiste incomprensible que vio en internet – aun así su mamá lo miró mal.

- Cielos, podrías aprender un poco de Shun y ser menos dramático – después volteo a ver al pelinegro - ¿vas a quedarte a comer Shun?

- No mamá iremos a comer donde Runo – dijo rápidamente Dan – si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a tiempo para que sus fans no nos vean – su amigo lo miró mal - ¿Qué? Es cierto

- Gracias por su ofrecimiento señora Kuso pero no quisiera molestar – dijo el chico levantándose y siguiendo a su amigo que ya estaba saliendo del cuarto – nos vemos – se despidió.

- Adiós mamá – gritó Dan antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya en la calle, Shun iba a empezar a caminar pero su amigo lo detuvo.

- Espera Shun, no puedes ir por ahí con un golpe como ese, llamarías más la atención, haber te lo cubro – dicho esto el peleador pyrus le empezó a alborotar mas el pelo a su amigo para tratar de que le cubriera la cara, dejándoselo al estilo emo – en momentos como estos me arrepiento de haber apoyado la idea de que te cortaras el pelo… Ya esta.

- Tuve que hacerlo, esas acosadoras ya empezaban a hacer comentario extraños de mi pelo – respondió el ninja, pero viendo su reflejo en un vidrio su cara mostró una expresión de disgusto – intenta dejarlo más normal ¿quieres? Así voy a llamar la atención de todos modos.

- 'ta bien pues – dijo su amigo (N/A: ya saben al más puro estilo de burro de Shrek XD) y despeinó un poco más a su amigo pero sin dejar el golpe a la vista.

- Eres todo un estilista Dan – comentó Skyres, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara, pero micro-segundos después su cara paso a ser azul.

- Es el resultado de las torturas que Julie nos aplica a Runo y a mi – dijo apesaradamente el chico – gracias a eso, hasta ya puedo maquillar a una chica para una fiesta.

- Al menos sirvió de algo – comentó el pelinegro.

- Ahora que lo pienso – decía el castaño – nunca supe cómo te tortura Julie.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas – respondió el peleador ventus y antes de que su amigo le hiciera más preguntas, empezó a caminar con paso rápido.

- Espérame – dijo Dan, olvidando la conversación.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, Runo y Alice despedían a los dos últimos clientes de la mañana.

- Que extraño, pensé que a mediodía este lugar estaría hirviendo de gente – comentó la pelirroja cuando los dos hombres se fueron.

- bueno en esta ciudad ocurre el extraño fenómeno de que todo el mundo almuerza en una casa, puede ser la propia o la de un familiar o la de algún amigo – respondió la chica de las dos colas – solo los extranjeros comen el lugares como estos, pero como estamos lejos de la zona comercial, rara vez llegan aquí.

- Ya veo – dijo la rusa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico de cabellera rubia y lentes… se trataba de Marucho que acababa de salir de clases.

- Hola chicas – saludó el menor.

- Hola Marucho – saludaron las chicas.

Al mismo tiempo, otro chico de cabello rubio y extravagantes lentes acompañado por una chica de cabello rosa que vestía de forma tan llamativa como lo eran los anteojos del chico, se encontraban frente al rascacielos que era el hogar de la familia Marukura.

- Aquí es Masquerade-kun – decía la muchacha – pero como ya te dije solo se puede entrar con una invitación.

- Ya lo veremos – dijo el rubio, y acto seguido se dirigió a la entrada, donde apareció un anciano para recibirlo.

- ¿Que se le ofrece señor? – preguntó cortésmente el mayor.

- Soy Masquerade, mi padre es socio de los Marukura, es el presidente de empresas Hall-G, tengo una reunión con los señores Marukura, así que déjeme entrar – dijo el rubio.

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero los señores no se encuentran en el país en este momento, así que no puedo permitirle la entrada a este lugar – contestó cortésmente el anciano con esperanzas de que el peculiar visitante no se irritara mucho. Pero su cortesía tuvo el efecto contrario.

- ¡¿SE DA CUENTA DE CON QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO? MI PADRE ES UNO DE LOS SOCIOS MAYORITARIOS DE SUS AMOS – exclamaba el joven con la paciencia al límite, al parecer el encuentro con Shun Kazami aun lo tenía alterado.

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie a menos que sean amigos del joven amo Marucho – respondió el señor con calma. Esto colmó la paciencia del rubio y justo cuando levantaba el puño para pegarle al anciano, unos veinte agentes de seguridad aparecieron. Y el chico supo que no podía armar una escenita allí, así que emprendió la retirada, jalando violentamente a su acompañante del brazo.

- No importa, de todos modos ya sé que Alice no está ahí, tengo que averiguar donde vive ese tal Shun Kazami, allí la atrapare y me aseguraré de encerrarla para siempre en un lugar donde no puedan encontrarla nunca – pensó macabramente un rato después, cuando ya se había medio repuesto del disgusto.

_To Be Continued…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y eso seria todo por hoy, espero las haya gustado, especialmente la mini pelea, no planeaba porner ninguna pelea de ningun tipo porque no me considero buena describiendolas (solo soy buena para verlas XD) diganme su opinion al respecto por favor. Les voy a dar un pequeño adelanto del siguiente [Spoiler] Alice va a salir de kimono *o* ¿que cara pondra nuestro ninja favorito al verla? [fin spoiler]_

_Matta nee~~_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola~ seee ya se que merezco morir apedreada por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, y no voy a poner excusas perdi mucho tiempo por pereza, despues no tenia ideas... y cuando me inspire e iba a guardar los cambios decidi "voy a escribir un poco mas" pero como la tonta en lugar de "guardar" le da " cerrar" para que aparesca la ventanita de "¿desea guardar cambios?" en lugar de dar " cancelar" le di "no" y se perdieron... y me deprimi por mi estupidez... y despues el cargador de mi computadora se daño y hasta ahora lo pude terminar y subir... creo que todo eso fue el karma, Dios me esta castigando por estas de perezosa T_T bueno, dejo de seguir atrasando, espero que les guste el capitulo... pero antes de que se me olvide (n_nU) gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews, en serio, gracias. Y ahora si, el capitulo..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando Runo les sirvió la comida a sus amigos, inmediatamente notó el "nuevo estilo" de su amigo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio fue Julie quien hizo el comentario (que había llegado junto a Billy minutos después que Marucho)

- y… ¿A que se debe tu nuevo look Shun? – el aludido miró a Dan quien le respondió con una mirada que denotaba nerviosismo.

- Perdí una apuesta con Dan y él me peinó – respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Shun? ¿Perder una apuesta? ¿Contra Dan? – Decía Billy incrédulo – Si era una apuesta en la que ganaba el más tonto, me lo creo.

- Para tu información apostamos a que podíamos venir y pasar desapercibidos para sus fans – replicó Dan molesto, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro.

- Yo dije que si nos iban a descubrir porque Dan es demasiado ruidoso – agregó el ninja, molesto.

- Pero al final te gané – respondía el castaño, más molesto. Y con eso iniciaba otra larga discusión con Dan como protagonista que se prolongo hasta media tarde.

Momento en el cual Shun y Alice se retiraron a la mansión Kazami, ya que el trabajo era a tiempo parcial debido a que la chica aun tenia que hacer los deberes de la casa. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, pues aun les incomodaba el beso. No les faltaba mucho para llegar a la mansión cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento dejo al descubierto el golpe en la cara del ninja. La rusa arqueo una ceja un poco molesta.

- ¿así que una apuesta con Dan? – Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera - ¿y acaso esa apuesta incluía golpearte en la cara?

- Esto no es nada – respondió secamente una vez recupero la calma – solo lo tape porque llamaría la atención.

- Bueno, no dudo que las enfermeras ya te hubieran secuestrado – bromeó suavizando un poco su semblante y sacándole una media sonrisa al chico – pero eso no te salvara de mi – añadió sorprendiendo nuevamente al muchacho.

Y antes de que Shun pudiera oponerse, lo tomo de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia la mansión y curarle el golpe lo antes posible. Fue entonces cuando Alice notó el corte en la mano del muchacho, pero opto por no decir nada ya que el ninja seguiría oponiéndose a tratarse.

Entraron directamente a la cocina, donde la rusa le pasó una bolsa de hielo para bajar la inflamación del golpe y lo mandó a esperarla afuera mientras ella buscaba el botiquín. Justo después de que Shun desapareciera en el pasillo, el señor Kazami detuvo a su inquilina para decirle algo. Minutos después el anciano se encontraba viendo a su nieto reacomodando su pelo.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucedió? – preguntó el anciano.

- Se peleo con Masquerade – respondió Skyress, Shun gruñó en señal de que no tenía planeado responder.

- ¿Alice lo sabe? – siguió interrogando el anciano, a pesar de que intuía la respuesta de su nieto.

- No – se dignó a responder.

- Y no piensas decírselo – sospechó el anciano, Shun asintió – No me parece conveniente.

- ¿Porque?

- Si ese tal Masquerade esta tan cerca, podría encontrarla en cualquier momento, es mejor que esté preparada – Shun no respondió, pensando en lo que acababa de decir su abuelo - ¿O acaso vas a escoltarla las 24 horas del día?

- Tal vez – murmuró el muchacho distraídamente, el anciano sonrió maliciosamente.

- Así que mi nieto ya está en esa edad – Inmediatamente se ganó toda la atención del chico – incluso eres capaz de pelearte por una chica, aunque hasta ahora solo huías de ellas.

- No es eso – contestó el muchacho con aparente indiferencia, pero el ligero rubor en su cara lo delataba – es solo que no sería correcto abandonarla a su suerte en este momento… - hizo una breve pausa – y en realidad no quisiera preocuparla – agregó en un murmullo que solo Skyress pudo escuchar.

- Jajajaja, no te hagas Shun – rio su abuelo – te gusta – afirmó – y no te culpo, es una chica muy linda y agradable, no como esa tal ¿Beatrice? Bah, como se llame, esa solo es una cara bonita, pero no es nada agradable – comentaba casi para sí mismo – pero… ese Masquerade… debe ser un luchador ágil para lograr darte un golpe así – cambió de tema.

- No, me distraje un momento – Shun supo que había desatado el infierno sobre si en cuanto dijo eso. Inmediatamente el anciano empezó un largo sermón sobre "¿Cómo es posible que aun te distraigas en medio de una pelea?" que duró más de media hora. Empezaba a decirle cuanto intensificaría su entrenamiento cuando apareció su inquilina.

Alice llevaba el kimono verde oscuro con flores amarillas y hojas contorneadas de negro que el señor Kazami le dio el día anterior y el pelo recogido en una modesta moña que era sostenida por dos palillos para el cabello color verde oscuro también, que en su extremo superior sostenían una pequeña ristras de pequeñas flores amarillas. Al verla, el anciano dejo de sermonear a su nieto, y se dedico a hacerle cumplidos a la rusa, a la vez que le preguntaba como supo cómo ponerse el traje (pues recién caía en la cuenta de que no le había explicado eso) Todo esto observando de reojo a cierto joven ninja.

Mientras la muchacha le explicaba que ya antes había viajado a Japón y había tenido que aprender a ponérselo. Shun la observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, analizando detalladamente la poco usual combinación de una chica rusa con un traje tradicional japonés y concluyo que de no ser por el color de su pelo, Alice encajaría perfectamente con la descripción de Yamato Nadeshiko* El ninja no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Alice lo volteo a ver, haciendo que ella también se ruborizara y desviara la vista apenada.

- ¿Me… me veo rara? – pregunto sin mirarlo directamente.

Antes de contestar, casi inconscientemente el joven le lanzo una mirada asesina al anciano que los observaba, quien emprendió silenciosamente la retirada junto a los bakugan (aunque no irían muy lejos, aun querían espiar)

- No – se decidió a responder – Te queda bien – dijo volteando la mirada antes de que chocara con la de su inquilina.

La pelirroja se sonrojó, murmuró un "gracias" y decidió tratar las heridas del muchacho.

- Déjame ver ese golpe – dijo.

Rápidamente Alice notó que el golpe no era muy grave, así que se limitó a aplicarle una pomada para contrarrestar la inflamación y lo cubrió con un parche para que hiciera un mejor efecto. Mientras Shun se aguantaba las ganas de observarla descaradamente, pues aun no salía de su asombro y se preguntaba qué tan bonita podía llegar a verse esa chica.

- Ahora déjame ver el corte – interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

- ¿Cuál? – trató de hacerse el desentendido.

- El que tienes en la mano – respondió ella.

- No puedo ocultarte nada – sonrió distraídamente el muchacho, Alice dejó escapar una risita mientras se volvía a sonrojar ligeramente.

Acto seguido Shun se quitó el guante (que estaba un poco empapado de sangre) y aprovechando que la rusa se entretenía examinando su mano, se dedico a observarla. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de que una chica realmente le atraía, es decir, nunca se había fijado en ninguna porque siempre estaba huyendo de ellas. Las únicas chicas con las que tenía contacto eran Runo y Julie, alguna que otra amiga online (desde donde no podían acosarlo) pero evidentemente no sentía ningún interés amoroso por ellas. Era cierto que Julie siempre estaba muy arreglada y que Runo podía sorprenderlos cuando decidía dejar a Dan babeando (y lo conseguía) pero para él ninguna era capaz de comparase con Alice.

La atracción no era solo física, también le gustaba la forma de ser de la extranjera: Era agradable, educada y alegre, pero también había demostrado ser valiente, decidida e incluso podría decir que fuerte. El ninja encontraba interesante que siendo una niña rica hubiera aceptado trabajar en el restaurante de Runo y hacer los quehaceres de la casa sin quejarse, ni siquiera hacer una mueca de desagrado. Estaba seguro de que no fingía porque conocía perfectamente a las personas superficiales que hacen lo que sea por agradarle a otros (Un buen ejemplo era Beatrice, quien ya lo había intentado más de una vez)

Nuevamente salió del trance al notar que Alice estaba vendando su mano, la escuchó comentar que el corte no era gran cosa pero que era mejor evitar que se infectara. La rusa había notado la mirada pensativa de su amigo posada sobre ella, sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago pero decidió concentrarse en atender la herida del muchacho. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, hizo aquel comentario solo para distraerse un poco, pero al notar que Shun no respondía estuvo a punto de preguntarle en que pensaba, pero ese fue el momento que escogieron Dan y Runo para llamar al gran portón de la mansión.

La pelirroja rápidamente se levantó para encaminarse al portón. Cuando Shun quiso ir en su lugar, lo detuvo alegando que quería terminar de acostumbrarse al kimono, pero la verdad es que quería tomar algo de distancia, estar cerca de él la perturbaba.

El ninja era guapo, no lo podía negar. Aunque era serio, también era amable, le inspiraba confianza y no podía evitar relajarse cuando estaba con él. Pero tenía miedo. Temía que todo eso fuera una ilusión creada solo por el hecho de que el chico le había salvado la vida ¿Que tal si resultaba ser como Masquerade y Klaus? Alice había sido engañada durante mucho tiempo y hacia poco lo había descubierto, aunque las heridas de su cuerpo ya habían comenzado a sanar, las de su corazón estaban recién hechas, aun no se atrevía a confiar ciegamente en nadie. Por otro lado, los cosquilleos que sentía cuando se quedaba a solas con Shun la desconcertaban y el beso que se habían dado recientemente la tenían aun mas confundida, sabía que había sido accidental pero no podía evitar preguntarse si debía simplemente olvidarlo.

Dan y Runo se quedaron admirados al ver aparecer a Alice vestida de ese modo, y entre comentarios, cumplidos, golpes hacia Dan de parte Runo y risas entraron a la mansión. El gran portón se cerró justo en el momento en que Masquerade y Beatrice pasaban, llegando por un camino distinto. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que las personas que buscaban se encontraban en la vivienda situada a su izquierda.

… _To Be Continued…_

_*Yamato Nadeshiko: denominación del ideal de belleza femenina en Japón, cabello negro, piel blanca, bonita, educada y elegante._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_insisto, espero que les haya gustado. Y les voy a dar una buena razon para no matarme (antes de que lo hagan) tengo que escribir el siguiente capitulo XD... n_nU_

_Matta nee._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola! Si, se que no merezco llamarme "persona" por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, lo siento. Pero para que vean que no pienso abandonar la historia aqui traigo otro capitulo, donde pasan algunas cositas 3:) por cierto, muchisimas gracias a las personas que se molestan en dejarme review, en serio, a veces me ayuda a recordar que tengo que escribir. No atraso mas y les dejo el capitulo..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al anochecer todos los peleadores se habían reunido en la mansión Kazami, estaban cenando y bromeando, el abuelo de Shun había salido a dar un paseo, aunque todos sabían que no soportaba el escándalo que hacían. Para entonces todos estaban al tanto del incidente entre Shun y Masquerade. Por supuesto, Dan y Shun fueron duramente regañados, el castaño incluso estuvo a punto de recibir una paliza de parte de Runo. Pero para la hora de la cena ya habían sido perdonados y el asunto había quedado atrás. De repente se escucho el teléfono. Al ver que Alice estaba ocupada Julie decidió contestar.

- Hola – contestó, después frunció el seño.

- Depende – siguió hablando con desconfianza, de repente su expresión se suavizó.

- ¿Si? – Los demás peleadores seguían las expresiones de Julie y observaron atentamente como ponía cara de sorpresa - ¿Esta seguro? … Sí, yo le digo.

- ¿Eh? – Había puesto una cara entre sorprendida y molesta – Escuche… si me entero de que alguno de ustedes esta fastidiando a este número hablare con mi amigo que es hijo de los Marukura, que son socios importantísimos del hospital y me asegurare de que se queden sin empleo de por vida ¡HUM! – colgó el teléfono violentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Julie? – preguntó Dan.

- Son esos acosadores del hospital – estaba muy molesta – primero hable con una enfermera que me estaba preguntando si aquí vivía Shun y después un médico le arrebató el teléfono, pensé que era una persona normal pero después me preguntó por Alice descaradamente.

- ¿No será que estas celosa porque a ti nadie te acosa? – la molestó Runo.

- Claro que no, solo necesito que me acose Billy, aunque tú también puedes acosarme Dan – contestó mientras abrazaba al castaño, Runo casi se puso roja del enojo.

- Pero ¿para que llamaban? – Preguntó Marucho – no creo que solo lo hayan hecho para acosar a Shun y Alice – a estas alturas, los aludidos se sentían un poco incómodos al ver que sus amigos hablaban de acoso con tanta naturalidad.

- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Shun tu mamá despertó – respondió rápidamente la peliblanca.

- ¿Qué? – fue el grito del resto de los peleadores.

- Si – confirmo Julie – la mamá de Shun salió del coma.

Esta vez se quedaron callados, hasta que Alice inesperadamente abrazó al pelinegro diciéndole "Felicidades, bien por ti" el ninja no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando todos sus amigos siguieron el ejemplo de la rusa. Pero aun después de todo eso, Shun seguía en shock. Dan fue el primero en notarlo.

- Oye Shun despierta – dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en las mejillas – tenemos que ir al hospital – solo entonces el peleador ventus parpadeo, volviendo a la realidad.

- Pero… - intentó decir algo.

- Nada de peros – lo interrumpió Dan – corre, corre – casi le gritó mientras lo empujaba. Finalmente Shun salió corriendo.

- Sera mejor que lo acompañemos – comentó Drago – aun no sale completamente del shock.

- Tienes razón – coincidió su compañero – pero si se pone en modo ninja no sé si pueda alcanzarlo.

- Mientras más tiempo estemos aquí parados más difícil será alcanzarlo.

- Esta bien, chicos vamos a acompañar a Shun – le gritó a los demás, el resto asintió.

- Adelántense ustedes – intervino Alice – yo me quedare a cerrar la casa y le dejare una nota al señor Kazami.

- Pero ¿Estas segura de caminar sola en la noche con Masquerade, Klaus y los acosadores rondando por ahí? – preguntó Julie.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Alice – recuerda que he podido arreglármelas dos meses sola, creo que puedo arreglármelas para sobrevivir el camino al hospital – sonrió.

- Yo me quedare con Alice – intervino Marucho – los alcanzaremos luego.

- Te la encargamos entonces Marucho – dijo Runo.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Dan – hay que alcanzar a Shun, los esperamos en el hospital.

Dicho esto Dan, Runo y Julie también salieron corriendo. Alice y Marucho se pusieron manos a la obra en dejar asegurada la casa, pero antes la chica se cambio de ropa puesto que se le hacia difícil moverse con el kimono. Veinte minutos después estaban a punto de irse pero al menor le entraron ganas de ir al baño, la rusa le dijo que lo esperaría afuera. Mientras esperaba se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable.

- Hola Alice – saludó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Klaus – lo nombro la chica, poniéndose en guardia.

- Vaya, que saludo tan frio, antes solías darme un abrazo – se burlo.

La muchacha no respondió, en cambio se alejó dos pasos del peliblanco. Si bien Klaus no era muy ágil, si era fuerte, si lograba ponerle las manos encima no estaba segura de poder escapar.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó.

- Te has vuelto un chismoso Klaus, esos pasatiempos no son dignos de un caballero – se burlo Alice.

- Tienes razón, pero un caballero debe cumplir con su deber a como dé lugar, y en este momento mi deber es llevarte de vuelta a Rusia – sonrió.

- Querrás decir que tu trabajo es secuestrarme – respondió la pelirroja mientras se alejaba mas al notar que Klaus se acercaba disimuladamente.

- Claro que no, te llevaremos con tu abuelo y lo convenceremos de que te encierre en un manicomio – dijo como si hablara del clima – pero no te preocupes, apenas cumplas la mayoría de edad lo convenceré de que necesita un heredero y te casaras con Masquerade, cuando ya no seas útil es probable que sufras un desafortunado accidente.

- No lo escuches Alice – le susurro Hydranoid.

Alice tenía una imaginación muy vivida y fluida, por eso Klaus y Masquerade conseguían torturarla con solo contarle sus planes, pues no le era muy difícil sumergirse en las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza. Era como si tuvieran la capacidad de hipnotizarla. Que era justo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Cuando Klaus estaba a punto de agarrarla, sorpresivamente, Marucho apareció con una pistola de agua y le disparo al peliblanco. Su grito de enfado devolvió a la chica a la realidad justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

Se tiró al suelo y Klaus cayó de boca. En ese momento Marucho disparo de nuevo, dando de lleno en el trasero del peliblanco. Alice tuvo un una idea y rápidamente le hecho tierra encima llenando de lodo los pantalones del chico que minutos antes habían sido de un blanco impecable. Rápidamente la chica tomo la mano del menor y corrieron en dirección a la ciudad.

- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES! – escucharon gritar a un Klaus furioso que los seguía de cerca.

No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en la ciudad, completamente rodeados de gente.

- ¿Qué haces Alice? – Protestó Marucho – tenemos que correr o te atrapara – dijo a pesar de que también le costaba respirar.

- No te preocupes – respondió la rusa mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire – Klaus considera que un caballero debe estar siempre presentable, y él se considera uno, no se atreverá a salir un lugar lleno de gente estando lleno de lodo y menos en un lugar tan comprometedor – sonrió cansada.

Marucho también sonrió y se dejó caer a la par de Alice, sin importarle llamar la atención de la gente.

- Por cierto – hablo Alice - ¿De dónde salió esa pistola de agua? – el rubio se sonrojo.

- No se lo digas a nadie – dijo apenado – pero siempre llevo juguetes como estos – confesó mientras guardaba la pequeña pistola de agua.

- No te preocupes – lo confortó – hoy me salvó la vida, además es natural a tu edad, lo que pasa es que como eres muy inteligente tiendes a mezclarte con gente más grande que pueda entenderte un poco mejor.

- Si – admitió el menor – bueno, será mejor que vayamos caminando hacia el hospital.

- Tienes razón – coincidió la pelirroja – estamos un poco lejos – después de unos segundos añadió – gracias Marucho, de no ser por ti no se que hubiera pasado, y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- Cuando quieras – respondió el menor levantándose y haciendo una ridícula reverencia.

Ambos rieron. Luego Alice también se levantó y se encaminaron al hospital.

… _To Be Continued._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Me gustaria saber que les pareció la forma de como se deshicieron de Klaus (tal vez alguien estaba estaba esperando que Shun apareciera de repente y salvara a Alice, pero lo siento, a Shun lo reservo para Masquerade muajajajaja)_

_Matta nee_


End file.
